I don't love people for a reason
by Nuke4Lyfe
Summary: This is a story about Clementine & Luke from TWDG I am NOT changing Clem's age also Luke does NOT like Clementine in that way. This is a one-sided fanfic ship ONLY meaning Clem likes Luke, BUT Luke thinks of Clem as a little sister... and ONLY a little sister I could not make my favorite character a pedophile (Luke would be if he liked Clem how she does in my story)Lil Sis Capisce?
1. Back by the campfire

_"Boy, I sure am glad I have you Clem," _Lee's words echoed through my mind.

_"I'm happy to have you too." _Lee was like my father. Lee loved me a like a daughter. Protected me. Because of me, He was dead. We were all sitting by the campfire. Inside this sort of, I don't know, Generator place. It was protected by a fence. Kenny had tied Arvo up so he wouldn't try to escape.

"Today's my birthday." Luke said suddenly.

"Happy birthday Luke," I said smiling.

"Yeah, Man. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Luke said smiling. Though he didn't seem very happy.

"So, That makes you, what? 27?"

"That's- That's right. I'm surprised you remembered." Luke paused "Sure as hell feel a lot older."

"Don't even start with that shit." Kenny said smiling. We talked about Luke, What he studied in college etc.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bonnie said happily reaching into her bag. "Was savin' it for a special occasion and well... It bein' your birthday and all... I figure" She pulled out a large red bottle. "This's a good a time as any."

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Bill kept all the alcohol in the armory. He didn't like people... imbibing." Bonnie replied.

"What's that mean?"

"Drinkin'. He didn't think people should drink." Luke instantly said. Bonnie handed Luke the bottle and-

"Feel a lil' guilty takin' the first..."

"Whoa, wait!" Bonnie interrupted catching Luke's attention quickly. "You gotta make a toast." Bonnie convinced

"I'm not really the uh,"

"Come on, birthday boy. It don't have to be fancy."

"A toast means we ALL got somethin' to drink." Mike said raising an eyebrow

"Oh, we can just pass the bottle around afterwards. Go on." Bonnie said. Luke looked up at Bonnie wide eyed, but happy. I liked it when Luke was happy. I don't know why, just something about him being happy, made me feel happy.

"To the loved ones we've lost along the way... and to the hope that we see them again... Someday"

"Here, Here" Mike plauded.

"That was real nice," Bonnie told him.

"Yeah? I didn't mean for it to rhyme, that was..."

"Well, I got first watch." Kenny interrupted as he walked away. Bonnie gave him an 'Oh come on,' look as he walked away.

"Fire's real nice, plenty 'o room if you wanna get warm," Bonnie yelled over to Jane who was looking through the fence in the corner.

"Eh, maybe in a little while." Jane replied

"I didn't expect her to come back, just when I thought I had her all figured out... she up and surprises." Bonnie said in a hushed voice.

"It's good, She saved us." I told her.

"I know, but I just don't get what she's gettin' outta all this." Bonnie sighed.

"Well, she helped us back there. That puts her as an okay in my book." Luke immediately replied.

"Well, it ain't no secret how you feel about her." Bonnie said raising an eyebrow to Luke. Luke looked downwards and scratched the back of his neck while frowning. I hated it when Luke was sad. Why'd Bonnie have to remind him of his mistake? Sure, I was just as mad about it as she was, but I wouldn't bring it back up.

"Oh, come on. I'm just teasin'." Bonnie said realizing Luke felt bad about it.

"It was stupid." He told her.

"I understand, She's a pretty girl. Once you get past all the... dirt... and guts." She told him trying to... comfort him, I guess.

"I don't know," Luke sighed. "Guess I just wanted to forget about all this shit for like 10 minutes." Luke said smiling up at them.

"10 minutes? Man that's longer than I'D last at this point." Mike said smiling.

"Hey!" Bonnie said to Mike,

"Okay, maybe it wasn't ten minutes." Luke said smiling towards the ground.

"Come on! We gotta little one around." Bonnie smiled. I stayed silent.

"Alright," Mike said raising his hands in the air "Forget I said anything."

"It's my fault for bringin' it up." Bonnie said to Mike. Luke looked towards me and smiled, I smiled back looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes he then looked at Bonnie as she looked away from him. It was silent for a while.

"Maybe, she came back for you." Bonnie finally spoke.

"I'd come back for you." I told him. As soon as I did I immediately regretted it. Mike &amp; Bonnie raised an eyebrow as Luke looked over and smiled at me.

"Y- You know what I mean." I told them trying to make it less awkward. It was quiet for a bit.

"Luke here is a regular Cassanova..." Mike said

"Ey, shut up." Luke said smiling towards Mike.

"Don't be modest. Your moves are workin' on ALL the ladies." Mike said smiling back at Luke. I felt my face heat up when he said this as I quickly looked away from Luke.

"Worked on me!" Bonnie admitted as Luke passed her the bottle. Mike, Luke &amp; I quickly stared up at Bonnie.

"Oh shit," She said her face turning red, kind of like a maraschino cherry. "I just did it too, didn't I?" She questioned. Luke smiled at her.

"S- Sorry, it's the drink talkin'." Bonnie said trying to cover up her before statement.

"Ya know," Mike started. "They say a drunk man's talk are a sober man's thoughts." Mike told us and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I ain't a man, so '_they_' can take that shit somewhere else." She said. Mike sent a look over towards Luke. Luke smiled at him.


	2. What the heck Jane?

"Hey Clem," "Try gettin' them by the fire, It's too cold for them to be out there." Bonnie told me handing me a bottle of rum.

"Why do _I_ have to?" I asked her in a whiny tone not wanting to leave Luke.

"Clem'll probably get cold." Luke defended. "Let me do it."

"You?" Bonnie questioned. "You wanna go talk to Jane alone to get her to come by the fire?" Bonnie asked raising and eyebrow towards Luke.

"N- No." Luke stuttered. "I- I just don't want Clem goin' out there freezin' away from the fire that's all" Luke said looking down at his feet.

"Mhm." Bonnie said glaring at him.

"Gah! Fine, whatever you want." Luke gave in.

"Here." Bonnie said handing me the rum. I grabbed it glaring at her. She gave me a "What's your problem?" look. I walked over to Jane showing her the rum bottle.

"They expect you to lure me over there with alcohol?" She chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"Will it work?" I questioned her playfully.

"Might. What is?" Jane asked.

"It's- Rum"

"Probably." She said plainly. She paused

"I- I don't know. It might be awkward" She said looking at Luke and then looking back at me. I glared at her and crossed my arms.

"Don't say talk about 'IT' when I'm around." I told her giving her a mean look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... no need to get self defensive Clem," she said backing off. I glared at her again.

"Hey, wait a minute. You like Luke!" She blurted out giggling at me. Luke looked over to me and Jane with a "You comin' or not?" look on his face.

"Sh- Shut up!" I told her my face suddenly turning red.

"You do, don't you?!" She asked holding back a laugh I glared at her my eyes wide open and my face burning up.

"Don't worry," She told me. "I won't tell."

"Like you just didn't." I mumbled staring down with my arms crossed. "I'm going on a walk!" I told them as I dropped the rum bottle and stomped towards the gate.

"Clem, Clem c'mon." Jane said calling after me.

"Clem don't go out there alone." Luke called after me making me blush harder. I didn't want to make eye contact with him. I never wanted to talk to him or Jane EVER again.

"I- I'll go with her." Kenny said standing up and handing Luke the baby.

"No I told him."

"Well, what about if Luke goes?" Jane said raising an eyebrow at me.

"NO!" I shouted. "I'm going alone." I mumbled as I approached the gate.

"W- Well wait!" Luke called. "Take this, i- it's the least I can do if you're gonna head out alone." he said as he handed me his machete. I blushed at the offer but quickly looked down to avoid seeing his chocolate brown eyes. If I looked into them I'd go on endlessly staring at him and I knew it.

"Fine," I said sighing as I grabbed the machete and tromped through the gate and into the woods.


	3. Through the woods

I walked for what felt like 30 minutes. J- Just had to clear my head, Ya know? I sat down by the river on the other side of the thin woods. I hugged my legs and looked into the water. Tears flowing out of my eyes. I heard some rustling and a stick being stepped on, I thought it was a walker, but I wasn't in the mood. I just sat there. I placed down them machete. Waiting for the walker to get me. I heard something be slaughtered and saw shoes appear next to me. A humans. Luke's. He sat down next to me and looked downwards at me.

"A- Are you crying Clem?" he asked me with a nervous feeling in his voice. I didn't respond. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to sit crying into my knees

"S- She really hurt you by that. D- Didn't she?" he asked with a sad tone in his voice as if he hadn't heard what she said. I felt him wrap his arm around me. His hand was so warm against my cold arm. He pulled me into a hug. I flinched at first but then just kind of sat there.

"You're cold Clem," He said at last.

"I- I'm fine." I assured him with tears in my voice.

"C- Can I at least make a fire here? F-For me at least?" He asked me biting his lip. I looked down.

"Fine."

"Yes!" He said as if he accomplished some big goal. He gathered some dry leaves and some wood and started a fire using my lighter which we both sat around warming up.

* * *

I guess I must've dozed off and Luke carried me back because the last thing I remember was being by the fire laying my head on his lap really tired.


	4. What are you going to do?

"Ya know that DID effect her Jane." I heard Luke say, still dazed from waking up I quietly pretended to be asleep well keeping one eye open watching Luke talk to Jane.

"Sorry, I just thought it was cute that's all." Jane said to Luke.

"Yeah well, I found her sittin' by the river crying" Luke replied giving a angry look towards Jane.

"Okay, geez. Sorry." Jane said backing off. Luke and Jane both walked towards the fire and sat next to it facing each other. I yawned and pretended that I just woke up.

"H- Hey Clem,"

"Hey Clementine." Jane said looking down

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked me. I stayed silent.

"Okay," Luke mumbled. Jane chuckled and Luke smiled at her. I looked around me. Kenny was sleeping against the generator cuddling AJ- AJ was sleeping so peacefully and Kenny was over there mumbling well asleep must be having nightmares, Arvo was still tied up. Poor kid. Bonnie and Mike were sleeping next to each other and I heard Bonnie mumble Luke's name in her sleep. Luke, Jane &amp; I looked over to her after we heard her say his name. Jane chuckled and Luke looked downwards biting his lip, I just kinda went with it.

"Look Clementine," Jane started "I'm sorry for making you cry, I just thought it was cute you having your first crush."

"JAAAAAAAA-ne" I whined as Luke gave me a funny look.

"What?" Luke questioned staring at me.

"Oops, sorry Clem," Jane chuckled. "Secret's out."

"What are y'all talkin' about?" Luke said folding his arms giving me the puppy dog face. UGH I could never say 'No' when he gave me that face, it was just TOO DARN ADORABLE on him!

"You want me to tell him?" Jane asked staring at me.

"N- No!" I instantly replied blushing harder then ever.

"You wanna tell him then? Because I know it's just gonna eat him up inside not knowing what we're talking about." Jane said.

"How about instead of their name we just say 'Someone' " Jane said.

"O- Okay," I said. "But only if I have no other choice." I told her looking down. There was a long pause... and just as I thought "Hey, maybe she WOULDN'T tell him after all" she started.

"Clementine,"Jane paused looking at me for an okay to go on."...has a crush on someone in the group." Jane admitted to Luke. Luke gave her surprised eyes, then looked over to me then looked back at Jane.

"W- Who is he?" Luke asked. "I- if you don't mind me asking." he said looking towards me. I think he was confused because there weren't any other people MY age in this group. (Him, Kenny, AJ, Mike, Bonnie, Jane... Arvo.)

"Eh," I said kind of sketchy scratching the back of my neck looking towards Jane wondering what to do next.

"Your call kid," . . . "I wouldn't if I were you, might make things kinda awkward if word got out to the person" Jane said intensifying the words "The" &amp; "Person" at the end.

"I eh," Luke stared at me raising an eyebrow. "I'll... tell you later." I told him nervously. "Lets just get some rest... okay?" I asked.

"Alright," Luke said in his adorable accent. I smiled towards him, then Jane. Jane looked surprised that I looked so happy I think.

"Clem, can I talk to you for a second?" Jane said pulling me outside the generator, campfire area.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked her calmly smiling.

"What exactly happened down by the river?" "If you don't mind."

"I was crying, Luke came along and killed a walker coming towards me then sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug"

"Really?"..."That's it? That was your 'bonding' moment with Luke?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "What happened right before you fell asleep?" she questioned

"The last thing I remember was laying my head on his lap." I told her questioning why she was interrogating me.

"What did YOU feel though?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. Really? What was she doing this all for.

"I want you to make the most of this you can at your age." she said finally. "You'll probably never feel like this again."

"Good." I told her "It's a pain, I'm always nervous and making mistakes around him like this." I told her plainly. Jane chuckled at my comment.

"You've just gotta go with the flow and you'll be fine." she said smiling. "C'mon lets get you back by the fire." The only thing on my mind right now was, "What was she going to do?"


	5. Skip-a-rock

"Hey Luke," Jane started. I stared at her my eyes wide wondering what she was gonna say next.

"There aren't a lot of blankets here and well, I'm not really one to share, maybe you &amp; Clem could share one." She told him. "I- If that's all right with you." she said as she looked to her left her face turning a little red.

"Sure thing," Luke said giving a slight smile to Jane. My face went bright red as I gave her a "What the heck are you doing?!" look.

"Clem?" Luke said giving me a worried look. "You okay? You're lookin' kind of red." he said as he reached his hand out to touch my forehead I flinched.

"What?" he asked pulling his hand back.

"N- Nothing." I told him.

"Better get to bed." Jane told us as she winked at me.

"Y- Yeah." Luke said looking down at his feet. He sat down leaning against the generator and lifted up his arm for me to sit down with him &amp; cuddle to keep warm. I gave him a weird look, the last thing I wanted to do was make him feel bad though, I sat next to him. I shivered and Luke looked over to me. He quickly pulled me in closer for a hug. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You okay Clem?" he asked looking down at me.

"Y- Yeah." I told him.

"Ya know, if the generator is too hard for you- you can always lay your head on my lap." he said. "You know... like back at the river." he told me. I felt better knowing this. I slumped down &amp; rested my head on his lap as I slowly fell asleep. I tried to stay awake every time I started to doze off, I tried to fight it which made Luke laugh.

* * *

I woke up to a bunch of noise I looked around and realized Luke was still asleep. However everyone else was awake.

"Hey, she's up." Jane told Kenny looking over at me. I rubbed my eyes, this had been the first night I fell asleep and was rested in awhile. Did it have to do with me being comfy for once, or feeling like someone cared about me like I hadn't felt in awhile. I lifted Luke's arm up gently and rested it on his lap. I felt weird. My head was cold. I touched my head, my hat was GONE!

"Clem-" Jane started

"Where's my hat?!" I yelled at her accidently waking Luke up. Luke looked up quickly with a dazed look on his face.

"Wh- What's happenin'?" he asked yawning well stretching his arms out. I bit my lip.

"Where's my hat?" I asked them again, quieter this time.

"Oh, here ya go Clem," Luke said handing me my hat. "You started to look warm so took it off you thinking it would cool you down." he said as he smiled at me.

"T- Thanks," I told him as I put my hand on the hat. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You gonna take it, Orrr..." he said still holding it until I got a grip. My face warmed up as I quickly looked away from him and took the hat. Jane smiled at me and raised an eyebrow.

"So ehh, Clem who was this person you were talking about last night?" Luke asked scratching the back of his neck.

"What person?" Kenny said his face starting to heat with anger.

"Ohh, no one." Luke said still trying to get the answer out of me.

"Ehm," I said nervously

"Luke, Clem, can I talk to you for a second?" Jane said pulling us away from the group by our wrists. "WE'LL BE BACK!" She yelled to the group as we were dragged through the gate. "Come on, lets go for a walk by the river." she told us. It was quiet for awhile.

"So did you drag us out here because of who it was?" Luke asked giving me puppy dog eyes trying convince me to tell him. I just looked down at my feet as we kept walking through the woods and back to the river bank.

"Hmph." Luke said looking up from me and then straight ahead.

"Clem, eh, why don't you go... sit by the river bank well Luke &amp; I chat?" Jane suggested.

"No way!" I told her as Luke gave me a surprised look.

"Eh, why not?" Jane asked. Luke wandered off into the distance

"I don't trust you with my secret alone with him," I whispered towards Jane.

"Ohh, what's the worst I could do?" She asked me. I raised an eyebrow at her statement. I think she realized that she's done something awful before including the secret in it. I stared over at the river. It looked like something was skipping across, something I'd never seen before I walked closer and stared at it.

"Ey Clem," Luke said I quickly looked up at him. He was making rocks skip across the river.

"Whoa," I said in amazement. He chuckled.

"What?" he asked. "Never seen someone skip a rock?" he asked me holding back laughs.

"No." I told him my eyes still giant at the sight of it. "Can you show me?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes. Jane glared over at us. I looked away from her glare and back at Luke.

"Sure thing," he told me. "All you need to have is this." he said showing me a rock.

"A rock?" I asked unimpressed.

"No." he said which I gave a confused look to. "A _smooth, flat_ rock." he said showing me how smooth and flat it was.

"It's just like throwin' a frisbee." he told me as he demonstrated how you throw it. "Here, you try." he told me handing me another smooth rock. I lined it up just like a frisbee but then just as I was about to let go. I felt discouraged. I dropped the rock into the rushing river and watched as it was sent down stream.

"Cl- Clem?" he asked me with worry in his voice. Jane rushed over and grabbed Luke by the hand

"Luke I have to talk to you now!" she told him trying to pull him away. He broke free of her grasp.

"Hold on a second," he told her. "Clem, what's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to me. I hugged my knees as thoughts spiraled through my mind.

"It's just."... I paused.

"Just what?" he asked looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes. I looked into his eyes as I opened my mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

"What's the _use?_"

"What do you mean?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Luke!" Jane tried to butt in.

"Hold ON Jane!" he snapped. Jane backed up a bit and held on to her arm looking at the ground.

"What's the use telling you what's wrong?" I asked him sadness in my voice.

"Because I care," He said putting a hand on my leg.

"Yeah well I don't!" I snapped at him as tears started flowing down my eyes. Luke looked sad like '_on the verge of crying_' sad. He backed up and went with Jane into the forest. I could hear them talking, but I didn't listen. I didn't care. I had already hurt the only person who I cared about. What was the use?


	6. The Mystery of the Clementine!

About five minutes later Luke came back and sat down next to me. He didn't say anything just sat there.

"Clem, can I speak to you for a moment?" Jane asked calling me over to where her and Luke were talking. As I walked away I looked at Luke. He picked up a flat smooth rock and just let it fall from his fingers into the river. I felt _SO_ bad. I really wanted to apologize but I didn't know what to say. Couldn't say I cared because everyone else on the planet calls that weakness right now.

"What?" I asked her looking down at my feet about to cry from guilt.

"You really do care about him right?" she asked me crouching down to my height.

"No."... "I'm not talking about this." I told her as I spun around to go sit back with Luke.

"Fine, you two work it out!" she told me.

"I'll be back at the generator place." she said.

* * *

It was really quiet. I was impressed with Luke and the fact that he sounded like he was going to cry any minute, but he didn't.

"Jane told me." he spoke at last. God I missed his voice and it had only been 30 minutes.

"Told you what?" I asked trying not to show weakness but failing.

"You like me." he said hugging his knees tighter.

"No I don't." I said lying. He looked up at me waiting for me to say something else.

"I don't like people, or love people anymore."

"Of course you do." he told me. "Everyone does,"

"I don't." I told him closing my eyes tight and looking down.

"Just because you say that doesn't make it true." he said.

"I don't love people for a reason!" I shouted at him.

"Really?" he asked. "Why is that reason? I could fix it, so you would actually care about me." he said.

"Oh not this again." I mumbled angrily.

"That hurt Clem!" he told me. "It hurt me about as much as Jane hurt you by saying whatever she said yesterday."

"Yeah but that's not a lot for you." I said. "You're too tough." I said slightly quieter.

"Even tough people get hurt." he admited.

"Look," I started. "Ever since I said that I've had an urge to cry and tell you I was sorry." I told him truthfully.

"Then why didn't you say sorry?" he asked looking up at me. I went on.

"It hurts me seeing you this sad. But if I said sorry I'd be weak." I told him the last part a mumble.

"I see," he said.

"Huh?"

"Something bad happened when you loved someone or at least cared about them." he said as if he just solved a mystery, the mystery of me.

"I had to shoot him." I said quiet. "It's my fault I had to kill him. If I hadn't have gone running away... Lee wouldn't have gotten bitten, I wouldn't be on land I'd be on a boat." I said to him. Luke gave me a sad look. He looked away but I saw what it was. He was starting to let it out. Let out the bottled up sadness inside. Him crying made me start to cry as I instantly grabbed on to his arm and started to hug it tears falling down on his shirt. I looked up at him making a new path for the river to go off to. I picked up a smooth flat stone and showed it to him. He smiled tears still flowing down.

"C- Clem," he whispered as I watched the tears fall down. He looked up at me a trace of happiness on his face his tears made it hard to believe he was actually happy again but then he wiped them off and started to smile at me. I smiled back. He stood up and got me in the right stone skipping position again. The rock skipped 3 times, only three, but it didn't matter. We were having fun. I stopped skipping rocks and stared up at him in his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone I cried." I said toughly. I smiled at him.

"As long as you don't tell anyone I cried." he said smiling back.

* * *

_Hey guys it's me. I wanted to know, do you want me to continue this series or end it here? It'd be real helpful feedback so please get it in asap! Thanks again for all the reviews_

_ Signed,_

-_**Nuke4Lyfe**_**  
**


	7. On thin ice

Eventually we got back on the road. We were walking through the woods as I spotted a walker coming for Kenny.

"BEHIND YOU!" I shouted at him.

"What the fuck!" Kenny turned around as the walker tried to get at him. "Aagh!" I heard hi yell as the walker knocked him off of his feet.

"Kenny!" Bonnie yelled running next to me. _Why do I have to do EVERYTHING?! _I thought as I quickly shot off the walker seeing as Kenny had dropped his gun.

"Jesus Christ." Kenny said as he pushed the now dead walker off of him.

"That was close." Mike said whilst trying to stop the baby from crying.

"Fucker came outta nowhere!" Kenny told us worry in his voice.

"That was real loud. Hopefully there aren't more of 'em." Bonnie said looking around.

"Yeah, well lets move. We don't wanna be around to find out." Jane said starting to take the lead

"Is very close. Come." Arvo said starting to walk again.

"There." Arvo told us as he looked over at a half built house.

"THAT piece of shit?" Kenny asked. "It's half built!" Kenny yelled anger in his voice.

"We're here for the supplies. Not the house." Jane told him.

"Is warm. Fireplace. Very warm." Arvo told Kenny looking over at the house again.

"Is there any other way to get there?" I paused "Do we HAVE to cross the lake?" I asked worried that we'd fall or worse.

"We should've stuck to the treeline." Jane said looking at the lake

"The fastest way between to... things is a straight line." Kenny said as he looked back at Jane.

"It's not far, just be on the lookout." Bonnie told said but even I knew she was worried about crossing.

"Maybe there's a way around." she said as she realized how much bigger the lake was then it looked.

"I don't see any." Luke told us as he looked around. Arvo said something in Russian in which Kenny replied.

"Say it in American asshole."

"Is okay. Walk. Ice." Arvo told us.

"No shit ice, That's the problem." Kenny told him looking back at the lake.

"He's sayin' it's fine." Bonnie told Kenny annoyance in her voice.

"Maybe we just don't clump together." I told them not thinking that we'd all make it across.

"She's right." Bonnie said staring straight at Kenny.

"Let the Ruskie go first... Since he's so CONFIDENT."

"Is okay." Arvo told us as he started across the ice. We all quickly followed.

* * *

I had walked about a quarter the way there as I heard ice crack under my feet. I quickly looked down and there was a small crack. A worried look formed on my face as I became paralyzed.

"We're okay, don't worry." Luke told me slowly coming behind me.

"We got some walkers behind us." Jane told us as I looked backwards. Luke was pretty far back I got worried that they might get at him considering he couldn't run if they got too close.

"Let's just get to the house." Bonnie said worry in her voice.

"Hey. Stay with us!" Kenny yelled as Arvo gained speed. We all looked behind as the ice gave way underneath a couple of walkers.

"Fuck." Mike said looking back.

"That's two less to deal with." Jane said reassuring us.

"Well just stay spread out and we'll be fine." Bonnie told us as Arvo began to take off.

"Hey!" Kenny yelled running after Arvo "Mother fucker."

"Shit! He's gonna kill him!" Mike said running after the two of them.

"God, Kenny." Bonnie said as her Jane, Luke, &amp; I tried to keep slow.

"Come back here you piece 'o shit!" Kenny yelled as Arvo fell through. "Should let you drown you piece of shit." Kenny said anger in his voice as he pulled Arvo out and threw him on the ground.

"Don't run!" I yelled at them afraid the ice would crack.

"Well they made it." Jane said starting to walk again. Bonnie and I looked back to see Luke in the center of a circle of cracked ice. We quickly turned around and started to walk towards him.

"Don't come over here!" Luke yelled stopping Bonnie in her tracks. "Okay, I can make it. It's fine." he said as he looked back down at his feet.

"You sure?" Bonnie asked a worried look on her face.

"Yeah," Luke said plainly.

"You got walkers comin' on the way. Let me help you!" Bonnie shouted as she started to walk forward.

"The longer you stand the the worse it gets!" I yelled scared of what might happen next.

"It's too thin for both of us. I just- I just gotta b-" Luke was cut off as he took a step and one of his legs fell into the ice. Bonnie &amp; I immediately ran towards him me not thinking and her because she's in love with him.

"Stop. Stop!" Luke said trying to keep us back.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Luke yelled at us as we stopped dead in our tracks.

"No you're not!" Bonnie told him a scared look on her face.

"I just gotta pull myself out." Luke told us, he sounded freezing.

"You gotta get out of there Luke!" I shouted staring over at him now terrified of what was probably going to happen.

"Yeah Clem, I'm workin' on it." he shouted back.

"You need ta help!" Bonnie said looking over at me.

"No! You're gonna fall through!" Luke said trying to stop me.

"Clem go! Go help him!" Bonnie told me my thoughts spiraling out of control.

"No Clem, DO NOT!" Luke yelled back.

"Clem just go back for him! You're light. You can do it!" Bonnie persuaded me.

"Stop tellin' her that!" Luke shouted. "Clem! Look at me. Pull out your gun and shoot them damn walkers, okay?" Luke told me fear on his face.

"Just give me a little time." He said again. I listened to Bonnie and went after him.

"Clementine stop!" Kenny yelled

"Clementine!" Mike shouted along with Kenny.

"NO!" I yelled back as I slowly approached Luke. "Just give me your gun and I'll drag you up!" I told Luke.

"Just go back. Please... please." Luke said tears in his voice.

"I got you." I said to him "It's gonna be alright!" I told him trying to reassure I took one step more as the ice collapsed beneath us both. I lost my direction and was terrified as I fell under I was spinning shocked from the cold. I swam trying to get up as I found the top of the ice. I banged on it hopping for someone to rescue us even though Luke was nowhere to be found. I felt a hand grab my leg. _Shit__!_ I thought as I freaked out and saw a walker from earlier. I tried to kick him off but it didn't work. I was loosing precious time here and oxygen I kicked him off as I tried to swim back up when I spotted the hole in the ice. A walker tried to get me but Luke quickly got at it and pulled it back throwing it deeper in the lake. Just as I thought everything was going to be okay the walker grabbed Luke's leg freaking him out he opened his mouth but then realized it was a mistake he was being dragged down and I was running out of oxygen as was he. I had to choose quickly. Air or... Luke?


	8. Guardian angels

**Clementine's POV:**I_ can get both can't I?!_ I yelled in my mind looking down at Luke as he went deeper then back at the top of the ice. _Screw__ this! If I wait longer he'll be at the bottom!_ I kicked my feet and swam towards Luke as fast as I could I grabbed his machete and sliced the walker's head. I then grabbed his hand and started to kick towards the surface as I realized... this was it. I was out of air... and out of time. I tried my hardest not to inhale water and I think Luke saw this as he grabbed my arm and started kicking really fast towards the surface my vision went blurry and I passed out I think.

**Luke's POV:** _CRAP! She's out! I gotta get her ta the surface._ I kicked... as hard as I could and as I got to the surface I felt a hand grab my arm... Jane!

"How the hell did that happen?!" Kenny shouted looking down at me, Clementine's limp body in my arms. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I looked around, MOSTLY everyone else had tears in their eyes too. Hell, even Arvo did and he had just met her although she stuck up for him many times when Kenny was about to beat the shit outta him. Kenny put two fingers to Clem's neck. His eyes widened... or eye widened.

"No..." he started as he backed up. "I'm not getting left alone, not after Sarita, _Duck, Katjaa_" he said under his breath tears in his voice. It went silent and I looked down at Clem.

"Is she-" Mike started but was quickly cut off.

"Shut the FUCK up Mike!" Kenny yelled at him. "Here I'll... I'll take her." Kenny told me kneeling down. "You should get by a fire."

"T- Thanks... Kenny," I said as I got up still not wanting to leave Clementine. All of us besides Kenny &amp; Clem walked away. I looked back as we were halfway to the house as did Mike. It was MY fault she was dead or I felt that way. As we walked inside I sat down on a cardboard box next to the fireplace hugging my knees.

"Listen, what happened out there, it wasn't your fault." Jane tried to comfort me. Was it really so obvious that I felt it was? It went quiet.

"I should've told her to leave me." I said breaking the silence staring at the floor. "She's been more'a a help then I have. I should'a, I should'a done more." I said tightly closing my eyes trying to hide the tears I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Look," Jane started kneeling next to me. "It isn't your fault. She made a choice whether you like it or not. She was a good person." Jane said looking into my eyes. I didn't care. Not about her. Not about me. Not about anyone. Jane gave me a light kiss on the cheek but I still felt at fault. I looked down closing my eyes tight. What was the LAST thing I said to her? I tried to think back. _"__Just go back. Please... please" _It didn't mean much. I was angry at myself. What I said last didn't mean a damn thing or impact her choices at all. I should've said something like _"No matter what happens I just need ya to be safe Clem, c- can you promise me that?" _I dunno, somethin' that was worth a damn, a second thought at the very least. Kenny walked towards the cabin Clem still in his arms. I broke the silence around me.

"She hasn't turned into a walker yet..." I said under my breath.

"What, you complainin'?" Mike asked looking over at me. I stared at the floor.

"No... It- It's just weird, ya know?" I asked looking up at him

"Well, it IS weird Mike." Jane sided with me. I would've smiled at her for agreeing if not for the recent chain of events.

"Well, maybe she's not dead." Bonnie brought up. As she said this we all immediately looked towards her.

"Th- That's right!" I said loudly feeling my guilt slip away.

"What do you mean that's right?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

"When ya die, unless your brain has been destroyed you turn into a walker no matter what," I told him mixed emotions in my voice.

"Maybe water pressure got to her brain and destroyed it." I heard Jane mutter in the corner. I don't think anyone else heard but I glared over at her.

"Jane," I said as I got up and started to walk over to her.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up at me.

"Why didn't you cry?" I asked a serious expression on my face.

"Wh- what do you mean exactly?" she asked looking up at me. This caught the attention of Mike &amp; Bonnie they looked over at Jane, Bonnie crossed her arms and Mike gave Jane a glare as well.

"Look, just because I don't cry doesn't mean I don't care." she said looking down. I continued my glare at her as I folded my arms.

"Mhm." I mumbled. "Ya see, no one else was looking around during that time. But I did." I continued staring back at her not believing she truly cared for Clem,

**Clementine's POV 2 minutes earlier: **I looked up regaining my vision slowly. Kenny was sitting on a log not too far from me. The last thing I remember was being in the water and Luke speeding through like a torpedo trying to get to the surface. I sat up and looked through the window as Jane gave Luke a kiss on the cheek. We were behind the cabin. I coughed up water.

"I'll kill her." I muttered. "I will fuckin' kill her." I coughed up more water.

"CLEMENTINE!" Kenny looked back. "Oh god!" He said running towards me pulling me to my feet. He quickly pulled me closer for a hug.

"Mind tellin' me what just happened?" I asked looking up at him.

"You were under the ice and went to save Luke," he started.

"Yeah yeah, I remember that part, I mean after my vision went blurry when I was still underwater." I told him hopping he'd known when that was.

"Luke got pulled outta the water by Jane, you were still in his arms when he got pulled out." Somehow Kenny telling me this jogged my memory.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" I told him. Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"What'da you remember?" he asked looking down at me.

"I was there, I fell asleep underwater and then drifted into the sky. Jane took Luke out of the water and when then everyone _BESIDES JANE_ cried Lee said it was 'cause you guys thought I was dead." I gasped as I remembered. "I SAW LEE! HE WAS WAITING FOR ME" I shouted in excitement hopping up and down.

"Anyone else there, in the uh, sky waitin' for you?" Kenny asked me folding his arms.

"Yeah, I saw Katjaa, and Duck, and Nick..." I started Kenny looked down at his feet but soon looked back up. "And Pete, Alvin, Sarah, Carlos, Rebecca, By the way Rebecca &amp; Alvin said you are doing a good job with AJ," I paused a minute looking into the woods, I heard a rustling noise.

"It's just a bird sweetie, continue." Kenny said looking at the bushes then back at me.

"I- I saw my mom and dad." I told him looking down. Tears started to fill my eyes as I tried to fight them off.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry darlin'." Kenny said trying to comfort me. It went quiet.

"Lee said I had to go back that... you needed me." I told Kenny finally looking up at him. Kenny looked surprised that I was telling him all this. "You believe me don't you?" I asked in a innocent tone.

"I- I've just got one question. Did eh, Katjaa say anythin', I repeat ANYTHING to you?" Kenny asked me folding his arms.

You need proof eh? I thought to myself "Yeah, she said to say happy birthday to you." I told him looking up my eyes wide as I remembered.

"Holy shit," I heard Kenny say under his breath with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" I asked looking up, a confused look on my face. Kenny had never told us when his birthday was and since I didn't know him before the apocalypse I really didn't know when it was either before Katjaa had told when I drifted off. Kenny was gobsmacked at what I was telling him I could see it in his eyes.

* * *

_Hope you liked the chapter I didn't totally like the last few sentences in it but I had to end it somehow, sorry it took so long to get out I kept getting side-tracked. Usually I don't write in different POV's with this story (Point of View's) but due to the events I chose to give different views. My heart broke into a million pieces when Luke died in the game and I would NOT allow that to happen if it was real life. Anyways if you have any idea's you'd like to see happen in this fanfic you can leave it in a review or send me a message and I'll look into it._

_Finally happily ever after,_

**_ -Nuke4Lyfe_**


	9. Blurrs

"C'mon darlin' lets head inside. Ya look cold." He told me as he gave me a pat on the back. Kenny opened the door, the look on everyone's face when they saw me walk through.

"HOLY SHIT, CLEM!" Luke shouted gobsmacked as he ran over and pulled me into hug. "You're alright!" he said, tears in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I chuckled looking up at him pretending I never fell through the ice.

"Do you not remember you went into freakin' ice water for Luke?" Mike said raising his eyebrows surprised.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget almost dying, and seeing Jane not cry when you all thought I WAS dead?" I asked glaring over at Jane. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Just because I didn't cry doesn't mean I wasn't sad." Jane said mumbled looking at her feet.

"No, you were just concerned about your lil' boyfriend here." Kenny said annoyance suddenly appearing in his voice.

"Hey, he's not my boyfriend, and I was concerned for Clem I just-"

"You just WHAT?" Kenny asked squinting at her as he put his hands on his hips.

"Hey break it up guys!" Luke started getting in between them. "Clem's okay, and that's all that matters." he told them looking from Kenny to Jane back to Kenny as he talked. I blushed and hid my face under my hat.

"Well at least SOMEONE makes sense around here." Bonnie whispered quietly looking down at the floor.

"Of course he makes sense," Mike started. "He makes sense to literally every girl in this room." Mike said smirking. Kenny looked over at him then at me, then Luke confused. I walked over and punched Mike in the shoulder.

"What?" He asked looking at me wondering what he did wrong.

"Kenny didn't know!" I told him through my teeth trying to keep things quiet.

"Oh so you like Luke too?" Mike asked, that smirk... _Crap, now I've done it._

"Uhhh... " I started wondering what to do next I was basically cornered. Kenny looked over at me asking if it was true, indirectly

"YOU DO LIKE LUKE!" Mike said teasing me. Luke gave him a dirty look

"N- No I don't." I stammered trying to hide my face under my hat.

"Clem, you're face is the color of Bonnie's old lipstick." Mike joked. _No need to remind me how red my face is, I can feel it without being told._ I thought to myself

"Hey!" Bonnie nudged him smiling. He smiled back.

"Okay first off, you two stop fightin'." Luke said looking towards Jane &amp; Kenny, "Mike, stop pickin' on Clem." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You knew about this?" he asked, making Luke blush.

"Gah, just... stop! Okay?" Luke said closing his eyes tight.

"Hey Clem, you and Luke look like twins now." Mike said with a laugh, making both me and Luke blush harder. Bonnie laughed with him as did Jane.

"Agh, I'm- I'm goin' on a walk!" Luke said walking out the cabin door his face still red as a cherry as he walked out. It went silent. Whenever Luke was gone, I always felt lonely. Even with Kenny in the room with me.

"I- I better go after him." Jane said starting towards the door. Kenny grabbed her by the arm.

"Let your boyfriend cool off. Right now Clem needs a fire." Kenny told her as she looked back at him.

"He's NOT my boyfriend." Jane repeated. I got in between them trying to keep them away from each others' throats.

"Stop it you two!" I shouted. "I'm freezing and you guys are more concerned about yourselves than keeping me alive even though apparently that's what this fight is SUPPOSED to be about." I told them.

"We couldn't find anything to burn! Why do you think we didn't have one set up by now?" Jane asked looking towards Kenny and I.

"You guys probably didn't even look! Just stayed in the living room!" Kenny told her, clenching his fists again. I walked over to the fire finally realizing, that these idiots weren't going to do anything but fight. _Why do I always have to do everything?_ I asked myself again. I could hear Jane &amp; Kenny still fighting in the background. I opened my backpack which Bonnie had originally carried in and looked for something to burn. I only had a few things left that would actually burn. I looked down at the options I had presented. A photo of Lee, a picture of Kenny &amp; his family I had drawn when I was younger, or a closed envelope. _Wait since when did I have a envelope in here? I've never used an envelope in my life. _I picked it up and carefully opened it. I pulled out a picture Sarah had taken of herself. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered seeing my best friend eaten by walkers in front of me. Jane didn't even WANT to save her.

"What's wrong Clem?" I heard a voice ask me happily. I broke off of zoning out and realized the arguing had stopped. I looked behind me to see Jane. She looked into my hands at the picture of Sarah. Jane's happiness slowly faded. I looked back at her to see her pull a scrap of newspaper out of one of her pockets.

"Got a light?" she asked me. I smiled as I realized she knew how important each of these things must've been to me. I handed her the nail file and she scraped it against a piece of flint she had picked up back at the river when I had snapped at Luke. The fire felt good.

"Here... take off that soaked coat." Jane said taking off my jacket. I have to admit that it did make me feel better having it off. I looked around. Mostly everyone was happy. I saw Arvo shiver and got up to walk over to him. I untied his hands and brought him closer to the fire. After all he had fallen in the water too.

"Thank you." I heard him say as we both sat by the fire together. I smiled and he smiled back. Kenny didn't say anything about me untying Arvo he just looked over and smiled. But as always the peace in the room quickly faded as we heard a scream from the forest. _Luke?! _I asked in my mind as my head darted towards the forest.

"Luke!" I yelled as I quickly got up from my comfy position at the fire.

"Clem I'll go-" I was already out the door when I heard Jane tell me this. I ran towards the forest not caring that it was snowing and that I wasn't wearing a coat. As I was running I tripped over a rock and felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg. My vision blurred

"I don't have TIME for this!" I yelled trying to get up but stumbling and collapsing a second time. I told Luke I'd come back for him and I risked my LIFE to save him before. There was NO WAY I was going to let him die now. Or that's what I kept telling myself anyways but my vision was so blurry that I couldn't tell a walker from a tree, or a frog from a rock. What was _I _going to do?


	10. What are you hiding?

I quickly got on my feet, my vision still blurry but I was NOT letting Luke down. I ran my leg shooting with pain. I finally came to a halt seeing Luke a walker on top of him I regained my vision just in time.

"Help me, please!" He yelled holding the walker away from him. I quickly grabbed his machete which was out of reach and stuck it right through the back of the walkers throat.

"Phew," Luke said catching his breath and pushing off the walker. "Thanks Clem," I reached my hand out and he grabbed it as I pulled him up.

"So that's how many times you've saved my ass now?" he asked smiling.

"Hey you've saved my ass plenty of times too." I said crossing my arms at him.

"Almost gotten you killed on more then one occasion too..." he mumbled.

"It's not like that, and even if it is you didn't let me die though." I said grabbing on to his arm. "C'mon the others are probably worried."

"Y- Yeah alright." he said a worried look on his face.

"Luke," I started looking up at him worried. "Are you alright?" I asked a scared look on my face.

"Huh, yeah!" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He quickly pulled down his sleeves.

"Luke." I said getting scared again. Lee pulled down his sleeve to hide a bite from a walker and I really didn't need a repeat. Luke looked down at me.

"I- I'm fine alright?" he said pulling away from me. I doubted he was telling the truth but I didn't bring it up again.

* * *

"So really, how many times HAVE you saved me now?" Luke brought up staring down smiling at me.

"Not _THIS _again." I said sighing. Luke chuckled at my comment.

"There was back there." Luke pointed. "There was on the bridge when the bars collapsed underneath me and I told you to let me drop into the river but you didn't."

"Don't you EVER fucking tell me to do that again!" I yelled at him tears filling my eyes. I could tell Luke felt bad about it as he looked down a frown appearing.

"Don't worry, I- I won't." he said staring straight ahead as he pulled me closer. Somehow even though I felt like he was keeping something from me it made me feel better knowing that he wouldn't tell me to drop him again. I snuggled into his arm. Luke's shirt was so soft. It'd been a long time since I felt something so soft.

"There was... back on the ice." he said. The mention of it sent shivers up my spine, judging from Luke's expression it did to him too.

"Okay I get it." I said pushing away from him irritated that he kept comparing me saving him to him saving me.

"I- I didn't mean ta annoy ya Clem, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate having someone lookin' out for me. That's all." he said as he looked down at his feet.

"Luke, are you SURE you're alright?" I asked starting to worry.

"I'm fine Clem!" he snapped. "I- I'm fine." he repeated calmly this time. It went quiet and when he least expected it I grabbed his arm that he pulled the sleeve over.

"Clem!" he shouted trying to pry my hand off. I knocked him to the ground and sat on top of him pinning down his arms.

"What are you hiding?!" I demanded anger now in my voice. I couldn't take it anymore. Luke stayed silent and closed his eyes tight.

"You really want to know?" he asked anger in his voice too now. "Here." he thrusted his arm at me. I lifted up his sleeve to reveal a bite mark. My eyes widened.

"No." I said, the tears I couldn't hold back anymore falling onto his shirt. Luke closed his eyes tight.

"Clem, I- I'm sorry." he said looking up at me as I realized I was still on top of him. "J- Just keep it quiet okay? I gotta remedy for this kinda shit." he said closing his eyes tighter then before.

"What!? Dying!?" I yelled at him tears flowing out of my eyes as I got up off of him and started to pace back and forth. "Chopping off your arm!?" I turned away as I clenched my fists. I wanted to beat the crap out of him for not telling me sooner. "What do you mean you have a remedy?" I asked looking back. "This has happened before?" I said my eyes widening waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, it's happened before." he said looking down.

"What are you invincible?!" I asked looking down at him in awe and anger at the same time.

"Maybe." he said smiling. "Look just, don't worry about me, okay Clem?" he asked looking up at me tears appearing in his eyes. He closed his eyes tight stopping himself from crying. I sat down on a nearby rock trying to take this all in. It made my head hurt thinking about it. I looked up from my lap at Luke. He was staring at me a scared look on his face. I quickly looked back down not wanting to cry more.

"This is why." I said looking down.

"Huh?" Luke asked looking up at me.

"This is why I don't love people. Whenever I do I end up getting them killed because I get _stupid_."

"How is this YOUR fault?" he asked me a confused look on his face.

"I wasn't quick enough. I dilly dallied and because of that you got bit." I said staring back down holding back tears.

"Clem, I've been here before I'll be fine." he told me.

"No," I paused. "You won't be fine. Everyone thinks they can control it but in the end its just you and your loved one, one of you bit. You're handcuffed to a radiator and the other person has to shoot you so you don't turn." I told him pain on my face flashing back to my memories with Lee.

"Clem, I'll be fine. Just-" I cut him off sending a glare his way. "Just don't worry, please." he told me putting a hand on my shoulder. "Just... promise me you won't worry, okay?" he said staring at me his beautiful chocolate- soon to be white eyes staring into mine.


	11. Un-needed drama

I stood up. My head in pain from the recent events.

"Clem, what are you gonna do?" Luke asked a scared look on his face. I glared back at him.

"C'mon." I said pretending to brush it off. "_I really fucked it up this time" _I kept thinking that over, and over again as we started to walk towards the house.

"Wait." I said holding my hand against his chest stopping him. I quickly rolled down his sleeve hiding the bite again.

"Thanks Clem," he said smiling. I just looked away but I could feel his smile turn into a frown.

"What happened?" Kenny asked looking up at me as we walked through the door.

"Clem saved my ass, that's what." Luke told me giving me a pat on the back. I ignored it.

"No, Clem," Kenny started fright all over his face "You're bleeding." he told me pointing towards my knee. _Shit! _I thought remembering how much pain I was in as the pain slowly faded back in. I sat down and held up my leg uncovering it to find a large scrape.

"Did- uh- Did ya get..." I didn't have to hear more to know what Kenny was suggesting.

"No, I didn't." I told him glaring upwards. "I fell on my way to Luke, I landed on my leg on top of a sharp rock."

"That's gotta hurt like hell." Luke told me. Not hearing his sympathy I glared towards him. "U- uh Kenny, lets go get the first-aid kit." Luke said rubbing the back of his neck. _He's just not gonna tell Kenny what happened to him?! _I asked myself a mad look on my face as they left the room.

"You okay kid?" I heard Jane say from behind me. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Looks like you've been through some tough shi-" Jane stopped and stared at me tears coming down. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Luke is bit." I told her looking down. Janes eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're lying, he's fine." she said anger on her face.

"I wish I was." I said looking down. Jane squinted at me.

"Clem... are you telling the truth?" she asked kneeling next to me.

"Ju- Just never mind." I said coming to my senses realizing I didn't go through with my agreement not to worry. Jane stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kenny walked out with the first-aid kit.

"Wh- where's Luke?" I asked my eyes widening as Kenny got out some bandages.

"He stayed behind with Jane, Jane said she wanted to talk about somethin' or another." Kenny told me eyeing my cut. "That's gonna get infected." Kenny said pointing towards the large gash on the right side of the cut.

"C- Can we at least wait until Luke comes back?" I asked giving Kenny puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you need him for everything?" I heard Kenny say under his breath.

"So you can work and instead of me yelling I can squeeze Luke's hand when it hurts." I told Kenny glaring at him. "You think I LIKE needing Luke by my side?" I shouted at him anger filling from my head to my toes. It went silent. "I- I'm sorry." I told Kenny looking down realizing how mad I had been

"Mike made it seem so, earlier..." Kenny mumbled staring downwards.

"Well I don't like it. I don't like being defenseless and needing someone by my side every second of the day. I don't like depending on everyone _this _much." I said glaring at Kenny.

"YOU WERE BIT!?" I heard Jane yell from the kitchen both me and Kenny immediately staring in that direction.

"Hell no," I heard Luke say back muffled. The kitchen door burst open as Luke came out anger in his eyes and knelt down next to me.

"You can't just walk away from this." Jane yelled chasing him. Luke ignored her and closed his eyes tightly.

"Is Clem okay?" Luke asked looking at Kenny then me, then Kenny again. Kenny squinted at Luke, causing Luke to get nervous.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Kenny asked annoyance in his voice.

"Janes got some crazy idea I got bit, ME of all people." Luke told Kenny glaring up at Jane.

"That's only because Clem said so." Jane said under her breath crossing her arms.

"CLEM!" Luke glared at me.

"AHA! So it IS true." Jane told him grabbing his arm. "This ISN'T just a wolfs bite." she lifted up Luke's sleeve revealing it to Kenny.

"I- I been here before I'll be fine." he told them worry all over his face.

"You better be, 'cause I ain't cleanin' that shit up if you turn." Kenny said throwing Luke's arm to the ground and walking away clenching his fists.

"Well, if you're telling the truth about being IMMUNE to this crap, then you sleep outside in the truck tonight and we'll trust you on these things if you're still alive in the morning and not coughing up blood." Jane told Luke raising an eyebrow. Luke glared at her and it went silent as Jane &amp; Kenny left the room.

"I hear you are bit, yes?" me and Luke both jumped to the sudden noise we turned around to see Arvo still sitting by the fire but looking over at us.

"Yeah, so what?" Luke said angry over what just happened.

"I can help." Arvo told us standing up.

"I'll be fine, watch, they'll see." Luke said standing up starting to walk away. I grabbed onto Luke's leg.

"Clem," Luke said stopping dead in his tracks. "Let go, what're you doing?" he asked looking down at me.

"Just." I closed my eyes tight. "Just listen to him." I said letting go of Luke's leg as he turned around.

"I- I study bites." Arvo started as he looked up at Luke. My face light up when Arvo said this I grabbed on to Luke's wrist firmly.

"We've gotta try!" I said looking up at Luke gripping his wrist tighter with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm gonna say this again." Luke said as he looked away clenching his fists. "I don't. Need. Help." he broke free of my grasp and walked outside towards the truck.

"He- he's just grumpy." I told Arvo as I watched Luke get into the truck and hold his knees tight against his chest. Too much was happening at once. I didn't understand why Luke was being so edgy.

* * *

_Authors Note:_ Sorry about the long wait, after dealing with a big case of writers block I somehow ended up with this. I don't know if you guys will like this chapter, I'm not sure if _I _even like this chapter, so I may end up changing it a bit (No pun intended) in the end. Updating, rewriting this chapter etc. Anywho this is what I could think of. Like I said before, sorry if you guys don't like this chapter, I'm still not 100% on it but eh, whatever. I gotta write something, right?  



	12. An eventful midnight

_"What's wrong sweet pea?" Lee asked me as I looked up at him._

_"Luke's- bit." I said tears in my voice._

_"Aw, I'm sorry." Lee said trying to comfort me as he put his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug. It went silent as I laid my head against Lee's chest and closed my eyes letting out the tears I tried not to let out in reality._

_"What can I tell you to make it better?" Lee asked looking down at me._

_"That he won't leave me." I said looking up. "I know you already did, so promise me Luke won't leave me." I told Lee looking up at him with puppy dog eyes._

"Huh?" I asked dazed as I looked up from a dream to see darkness all around me. Kenny was asleep in the corner holding AJ as I heard him mumble and flinch. AJ sat in his arms sleeping peacefully as ever. Bonnie had her head against Mike's chest as the two of them sleep quiet. Arvo was shivering in his sleep as if he was having a nightmare, and Jane... Where the hell WAS Jane? I quietly stood up and tip toed past Kenny over towards the back door. I looked through to see Luke propped up against the driver seat window still awake.

"You're still up." I heard a voice behind me call. I immediately looked behind to see Jane get up off of the windowsill and walk towards me.

"I- I couldn't sleep." I said looking down at my feet.

"Trust me, I know how THAT feels." she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm... gonna go talk to him."

"Talk to who?" Jane asked confused. "Oh- right. Clem maybe it's better if-"

"I'm gonna go talk to him." I said firmly as I pushed Jane's hand off and headed towards the back door.

"Clem," Jane started. I stopped and looked back at her still gripping the door handle. "Just- be careful. Okay?" Jane asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I said carelessly as I walked through the door feeling Jane frown as I did so. I walked towards the truck seeing as it was pretty high up Luke didn't see me. I knocked on the glass window and he looked up and let me in as I stood on my tip toes peeking in at him.

"What'da you want?" Luke asked his tone changing from "We're best friends" to "Thanks a lot :l"

"I just wanted to check on you." I told him as I climbed in the passenger seat and closed the door behind me.

"Look at this." he said looking down. "It's pathetic." I gave him a confused look. "Here I am, sittin' in a cold ass truck when I could be inside a warm house," he paused. "And why? Because no-one believes me." he said looking down as he leaned his head back against his window closing his eyes and sighed.

"I believe you." I said trying to comfort him.

"Huh?" he asked looking back down at me as if he hadn't been listening.

"I believe you." I repeated as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"If only one opinion mattered." he said as he let out another sigh. It went quiet. Luke looked through the windshield into a window at the house.

"You better get back inside," Luke started as he glared through the windshield making eye contact with Jane. "Kenny ain't gonna be too thrilled you bein' with someone who's _'Bitten' _"

"But you're fine." I protested knowing that if he WAS going to turn he would be sick as hell right now. "If you were gonna turn you'd be coughing up blood." I pointed out looking deep into his silky chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, well," Luke said distressed. I looked back at him our eyes meeting.

"Do I _have _to?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Hey kid, it ain't my choice." he told me lifting his eyebrows. "You think I'd choose ta have you go back inside and me wait all damn night in a cold truck?" he asked playfully. I smiled and he smiled back. I carefully opened the door and jumped out. I walked back towards the house and before I could open the door Jane did from the other side.

"How is he?" she asked worry all over her face.

"He's fine, he'd be coughing up blood by now if he was gonna turn." I said crossing my arms. "We should let him come back in." I told her as I gave a glance over to him then looked back at Jane.

"How can someone just be... I don't know, IMMUNE?" Jane questioned crossing her arms.

"I don't know... ask Luke." I said smiling up at her.

"Alright, alright. We'll let him in. But if he turns I'm not gonna be the one at fault." Jane said as we started towards the truck.

"He won't turn." I said firmly as we came closer to the truck. I opened the door and climbed up so Luke could see me. "You coming in or what?" I asked him playfully.

"What?" he asked confused. I leaned over the seat and grabbed his hand, God his hands were soft. I dragged him out of the truck. As his feet touched the ground I let go of his hand. I didn't WANT to... Buuuut it'd be weird if I kept holding on to his hand. We all started walking towards the house and as we did so the doors burst open. Arvo had a gun and he ran towards the truck Mike following with a bag of supplies. As they saw us Mike's eyes widened and Arvo looked frightened. BAM! A gun had gone off, where was the bullet? I looked down to see my shoulder with a bleeding wound now in it. I lost all senses and fell to the ground. My vision blurred as I heard meer muffles of voices around me. From the sound of it Kenny came running out.

"What did you do? What the FUCK did you do?" Kenny yelled as he ran towards Arvo angry and clenching his fists. Jane and Luke kneeled next to me.

"Fuck! Is she alright?" Luke asked worry on his face.

"I- I don't know. Clem? Clem?!" Janes voice slowly faded out as my vision became a blur then went black.


	13. Where are Mike & Bonnie?

_"Lee?!" I looked up to see Lee sitting on the seating of the RV from 3 years ago._

_"It was just a bad dream sweet pea," Lee tried to comfort me. "What was it about? Lily? Duck?"_

_"He's- bit." I admitted looking down at my lap._

_"Well we don't know how this works yet, could be just like a cold!" Lee told me smiling down. I missed the days where there were smiles, in the early days of the apocalypse, yeah it was rare to see a smile. But everything seemed happier around Lee. Now a days smiles were going extinct._

_"It's not like a cold." I said closing my eyes tight holding back tears from the memories of all this._

_"You're probably right." Lee admitted. Great, now I've taken down another person with my sorrow. Just sunk a whole ship instead of a row boat. What was going on though? Was this a dream? Or was my other 'life' a dream like Lee had said? No, no, no, I saw Lee die, I... I shot him. I knew he was dead this HAD to be a dream!_

_"I feel bad." I spit out into the quietness of the RV_

_"What about?"_

_"I called him a baby, when I hid the bug in his pillow." I said remembering when things were happy and kids my age weren't rare to find._

_"Oh that's alright, you didn't mean it." Lee said pulling me closer. "C'mon try to get some rest."_

_"Okay Lee." I said just now realizing how soft and innocent my voice used to sound. Now it sounded like I'd been one of those people who had A  
'rough life' before the apocalypse._

"Look over there!" I heard a familiar voice spiral. "Watch out!" I slowly got up from my laying down position that I was put in.

"She's awake!" I heard a even more familiar voice yell.

"Luu- Luke?" I asked as I looked up to see who's lap I was resting on.

"Hey kid," he said smiling down at me.

"God, I thought we'd lost ya back there!" Kenny said looking back at me. I slowly sat up and looked at my surroundings. We were in the truck from before.

"Where's Bonnie, a- and Mike?" I asked looking at Luke and then Kenny for an answer.

"Mike let the kid, what's his name, ARVO free, and that's why you got shot." Kenny explained an angry tone in his voice. "So we left him, Mike, &amp; Bonnie the ones who were tryin' ta escape behind." Kenny continued. I sent puppy dog eyes to Luke.

"Hey don't gimme that look kid, I didn't wanna leave 'em behind either." Luke said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well- wh- where did they go?" I asked worried about them.

"They took off on foot after." Jane said looking back at me.

"Didn't get this baby thanks ta you Clem," Kenny replied.

"Now that she's awake we should talk about where we're going." Jane suggested looking over at Kenny.

"We already talked about this, we're goin' to find Wellington." Kenny said. "That's final."

"Look, we don't know where that is! We could get back to Howe's in a day." Jane fought.

"Wh- what about... Mexico?" I asked looking up at them both wide eyed. Kenny looked back like "What are you talkin' about now?" which made Luke chuckle slightly. I smiled up at him but soon shivered suddenly cold. Luke looked over to me and pulled me into a hug. Jane gave him a funny look.

"She's cold, considerin' we don't have any blankets anymore... sharin' body heat should help." Luke explained. I rested my head against his chest as I looked up at the roof of the truck. It suddenly hit me.

"Where's AJ?" I asked worried as I broke from Luke's grasp and looked over at Kenny &amp; Jane.

"He's right here Clem." Jane said handing him over to me. _Phew, Wasn't THAT a weight off my shoulders. _I leaned back into my hug with Luke now holding AJ in my arms. I let my eyelids fall shut as I got tired again. It all seemed quiet, peaceful really. But as always that had to end. The truck spun in a circle like formation making me instantly open my eyes. I looked up at Luke who seemed surprised by it too.

"You okay?" Kenny asked looking over at Jane who was dazed from the events after he finally got the truck under control.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"How 'bout you?" Kenny asked looking back at me. I winced from the pain as I soon had the pain make me realize that I'd been shot.

"I- I'm fine, I think." I said rubbing my shoulder.

"How's AJ?" Kenny asked seeming more concerned for AJ then anyone else really,

"He's fine." I repeated.

"What about you?" I looked up at Luke considering no one else had asked him.

"I'm fine, thanks for askin' Clem." he said smiling down at me.

"Wait." Kenny stopped looking at a bunch of vehicles blocking the road.

"Go around." Jane said as she suggested the obvious.

"One of 'em might have diesel." Kenny replied as he unbuckled.

"Kenny-"

"We gotta check, we're runnin' on fumes." Kenny replied cutting Jane off.

"Right here ain't exactly the best place to stop." Luke said doubting Kenny.

"Gotta check, I'll be back in a bit, if anything happens I'll try to meet you there." He pointed towards the rest stop sign. 1 MILE.

"Kenny I-" I was cut off when he slammed the door behind him. I watched as he walked away until he couldn't be seen anymore. Which of course didn't take long considering we stopped in the middle of a blizzard. All went quiet until... gun shots. The direction Kenny had came in. Walkers started coming from all around his direction as the gun shots stopped. My eyes widened as a group approached.

"Shit," Luke mumbled slamming his fist against his leg. He quickly climbed over the console and into the drivers seat.

"It's snowing, why are they moving?" I questioned scared about what Kenny might be going through.

"It must not be cold enough." Jane said looking back. I guess I was the only one who noticed the large amount of walkers approaching.

"Luke Walkers!" I shouted pointing as they got closer.

"Shit." Luke paused. "Grab on ta something everyone!" Luke told us as he grabbed the wheel and pushed down the right pedal down. We started driving fast heading towards the rest stop. A walker soon came through the windshield in which Luke and Jane had to stay as far away from it as possible by leaning against the doors. Eventually this resulted as us crashing into a snowbank which of course caused me to hit my head against the window making a crack in it. My vision blurred but I could still hear what was happening. I looked around confused because I couldn't see anything. Jane quickly got out through her door taking AJ with her, I COULD see that part.

"Get yourselves outta there!" she yelled as she backed away from the truck.

"Dammit Jane," Luke said under his breath as he reached over the console and picked me up opening his door and hopping out. My door had been stuck in a snowbank so either way I wouldn't have been able to get out. I watched as Luke struggled to fight through the blizzard, my vision still blurry I couldn't really do anything about it. Where was everyone? Where was Jane? Kenny? Luke looked tired as he squinted still pushing on through the blizzard. Finally my vision had come back.

"I can walk now," I said as Luke carefully put me down. I grabbed on to his hand. His hands were so soft despite what you would actually THINK. Luke looked down at me, he couldn't really see through the snow but still managed to give me a look questioning what I had done.

"This way we won't get separated." I explained as we continued to fight our way through the blizzard. Luke gave me a nod as we continued, eventually four picnic tables came into view.

"We're close." I said as the blizzard began to slow down. This for some reason made me hold on to Luke's hand tighter though. I looked up as he bit his lip. I eased up a little and he stopped. Soon there was a playground and then,

"THE REST STOP!" I shouted as I let go of Luke's hand and opened the door. As we walked inside I saw Kenny over by the other door.

"Clem, you alright?" Kenny asked crouching down eye level with me. "Where's the kid?"

"He's with Jane," I said as Luke finally came through the door.

"You left him with JANE?!" Kenny opened and ran through the door he was looking through earlier. "JANE!? JAAAAANE!"

"Wait," I pointed as Jane approached the rest stop.

"See, I told you Jane would have him safe." I told Kenny as Jane came inside holding AJ close.

"Close the doors, he's cold." Jane demanded. Kenny immediately ran over and took AJ out of Jane's hands as Luke &amp; Jane pushed until the doors were finally closed. I yawned, tired and still confused about what had just happened. I walked over to a shelf and leaned against it feeling my back slid down until I was sitting down on the floor. I sighed thinking over everything that had just happened eventually dozing off.


	14. Imagine all the pain

I opened my eyes to see Luke on the ground holding his stomach tight. Blood splatters not too far away I stood up to see Kenny standing there Kenny kicked Luke in the stomach and I quickly ran over to them getting between him and Luke.

"What are you DOING!?" I asked fury in my eyes.

"Clem, you weren't there." Kenny said as he tried to kick Luke again. I blocked his kick with my knee.

"Stop it! Killing each other isn't gonna help ANYONE!" I yelled as I bent down next to Luke. Luke gestured for me to move over. He then spit out some blood on to where I HAD been standing.

"KENNY! You take these things too far! Look at him!" I yelled wondering how hard Kenny had kicked Luke. "He's literally coughing up blood now!" I yelled as I sat Luke up and leaned him against a shelf not too far away. I slowly lifted up the bottom of Luke's shirt which Luke gave me a funny look at for doing.

"I'm gonna check out where he kicked you, to make sure there isn't too much damage." I told him, ever since Jane told Luke he'd act kind of weird when I did things like this. He gave me a gentle nod and lifted up his hand. I pulled the bottom of his shirt up to reveal a large bruise on his stomach. _When I get my hands on Kenny... _I let go of his shirt and marched towards Kenny.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF KICKING HIM IN THE STOMACH SO HARD HE COUGHED UP BLOOD!?" I yelled looking at Kenny angrily.

"Jane went on a walk with AJ and Luke didn't say a god damn word to stop her." Kenny admitted. As if on command the door opened behind us and Jane walked in.

"Hey I heard screaming an-" Jane ran over towards Luke. "Luke?!" she handed the baby back to me as she walked over to Kenny.

"What did you DO to him!?"

"I- it's just-"

"It gets worse then how it looks..." I mumbled staring down at the ground. "He coughed up blood from being kicked so hard. Jane's eyes widened in anger and I soon regretted what I had said. I put my hands out jumping in front of Kenny but was soon pushed aside by Jane.

"What was the point of beating him this hard!?" Jane yelled as she took a swing at Kenny.

"It- It was an accident, I- I didn't know until it was too late!" Kenny pleaded as he backed up from Jane. Thought I think Kenny knew this wasn't going to work out.

"I'm not gonna back down from you." Jane said as she got out her knife.

"Shut up." Kenny ordered as he stood away from Jane ready to fight.

"We can't kill each other!" I yelled, I wanted to get in between them but Jane had a knife out and looked ready to use it.

"Clem stay outta this!" Kenny yelled as he backed up.

"Clem, stay back." Jane said as she slowly slid the knife back in her knife holster.

"Don't you come near me you son of a bitch." Jane told him as Kenny charged at her slamming her against the glass window. Meanwhile Luke lay down helpless and I'm paralyzed with fear.

"Get the... fuck OFF!" Jane yelled knocking Kenny's bandage and hat off of his head.

"Fuck you! You started this fight," Kenny said holding her tight against the glass his arm under her chin.

"Let... go!" Jane muttered I quickly ran over and took Kenny's hand off of Jane's arm. Jane punched Kenny in the face causing a drop of blood to hit mine as I watched it all go down. She started punching Kenny whilst he was laying on the floor blocking his face.

"JANE!" I yelled and pulled her off as both me and her were sent to the ground. Kenny quickly sat up and started to walk over to her in which Jane thought the appropriate response was to slice his stomach open with her knife.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as Kenny held on to his stomach blood seeping through his fingers from his shirt.

"This is all your fuckin' fault!" Jane yelled as Kenny stumbled out the door Jane chasing him. I got up and ran after them.

"Piece 'a shit." Kenny said as I made it outside to where they were. I ran in between them holding my hands out.

"Don't do this!" I knew it wouldn't work so I ran to Kenny trying to get him to run away. Once again, I got knocked to the ground, BIG surprise. Jane swung her knife at Kenny which he dodged. Jane then went under to push him down from his stomach and they tripped over a sign breaking it in half as they hit the ground.

"I'll fuckin' kill you." Kenny said as he tried to grab for the knife Jane had dropped. Jane grabbed on to his head piercing her fingers into his eyes causing blood to spatter EVERY WHERE, and I mean, EVERY WHERE!

"He's had enough!" I yelled hoping that Jane would stop. No, that'd be too easy though. "Listen to me!" I yelled as I grabbed Jane by the arm and dragged her off. Kenny stabbed her in the knee causing her to get knocked back and me to fall from her pushing me. My vision blurred and I couldn't see anything, I felt a stinging sensation in my arm as I looked down to see a pool of blood appearing from my shotgun wound. _Why were they doing this!? _I slowly struggled as I looked up and grabbed my gun. I felt tears roll down my face as I saw Kenny on top of Jane ready to put a knife through her chest. I stood up and held the gun to my head.

"CLEM NO!" I heard a voice yell. Luke was running towards me holding on to his stomach. Him yelling caused Kenny to look up from what he was doing. Jane looking up to see what Kenny was staring at. Kenny looked shocked, and Luke slowly approached me. I closed my eyes tight still holding up the gun.

"C- Clem, y- you don't want to do this!" Luke shouted. I opened my eyes to see tears coming down his face.

"Imagine all the pain I won't have to ever go through if I do though." I quietly said.

"C- C- Clem!" Luke cried out tears now flowing down his face. I felt as a hand grabbed my leg I flinched scared of the sudden touch as I stumbled back. I heard a gunshot as I fell back. Everything went fuzzy as my vision faded to a shade of white. I felt tired... a tired feeling I had never felt before. I couldn't keep from falling asleep with this type of tired though, I couldn't resist the urge to let my eyelids fall shut. So I let them.


	15. A Sea of thoughts

**Luke's POV:**

I saw a bright white flash and listened as a gun shot echoed all around us. I opened my eyes to see Clem laying on the ground Kenny's hand on her ankle. Kenny had a shocked expression on his face as did Jane. They both just laid there looking over at Clem... she wasn't moving. _Shit! _Why wasn't she moving!?

"C- Cl- Clem?" I asked feeling what was only a few tears turn into an ocean. I slowly approached her no longer caring how bad my stomach felt, not caring that I was still recovering from having the wind knocked out of me. I kneeled down next to her.

"Wow..." I whispered as I looked back at Kenny and Jane. "You two must be tired from watching ME do everything." I told them considering that they still didn't move out of their original position. I put two fingers to Clem's neck... it felt like a rush of blood was passing through that vein as I looked down to see she hadn't been shot in the head, but her side My eyes widened. I pulled up her body and looked behind to see a single bullet stuck in the ground beneath her. It had passed right through. I closed my eyes tight not wanting to see what I was about to do next. I slowly picked up her limp body and carried it towards the rest stop.

"Luke I-" I heard a voice... Jane's start but slowly stop. I looked behind me to see her hand holding on to my leg. I glared down and she quickly let go. _I won't let ya die Clem, not after all we've been through. _I thought as I slowly laid her down propping her against the shelf I had once been leaning against.

"Y- you're- you're gonna be okay Clem" I whispered as I went around to look for a first aid kit or a bandage or SOMETHING! I looked around. I searched 3 shelves already. Nothing. Then I got to the fourth shelf... Jackpot! I grabbed the first aid kit and ran towards Clem. I leaned down next to her and opened up the kit. It seemed completely intact. _How is it even possible for a first-aid kit to be so perfectly intact now a days? I mean I wasn't complaining it was just... weird. _I took out a cleaning wipe and cleaned around the shot trying not to hurt Clem to much seeing as every now and then she'd flinch even though she was... passed out? Asleep? I don't know. After that I took out the gauze and slowly lifted up the very bottom of her jacket and shirt. I wrapped the gauze around slowly and held it there as I taped it down using medical tape. It wasn't the best job I'd ever done but I knew it would hold. I pulled her shirt and jacket back down covering up the gauze. _Please be okay Clem! _I silently wished as I stood up about to rush out and kill those fuckers for causing this.

"Lu-Luu-Luke?" I heard a small faint voice whisper. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked behind me. CLEM!

**Clementine's POV:**

"Lu-Luu- Luke?" I asked faintly as I slowly opened my eyes. What had happened? Why was my vision so blurry? I tried to stand up but soon fell back down to my knees as I felt a rush of pain go through my side.

"Gah!" I cried out trying my hardest to hold back tears, like no ever pain I'd felt before. Luke looked back surprised I guess. My vision slowly game back.

"C- Clem!" he yelled as he ran back to me. He hugged me which I was surprised but I slowly leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I- I thought you were gone!" He told me staring at me as my eyes met his Chocolate brown ones.

"I thought you were gone..." I whispered smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"T- Try not to move." he said as he backed up worried.

"What-" ugh, I gripped on to my side trying to apply pressure to stop this pain. "What happened?" I asked pain shooting through my side again.

"Clem..." Luke said looking down at his feet. _I knew it! I knew I screwed up. I did something wrong and NOW I was paying for it._

"A- are you mad?" I asked looking up at him puppy dog eyes out.

"Huh, no of- of course not! I could never be mad at you Clem." he said trying to comfort me as he put a hand on my intact shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him remembering the look he had given me when we were talking in the truck when everyone thought he was bit.

"Look, I'm sorry for the past but I'm not mad at you anymore." he said as he picked his hand up. "But I gotta go talk to those two idiots out there." he said making a gesture towards where I had last seen Kenny and... what was that girl's name?

"Luke?" I asked looking up at him as he approached the door. He looked back at me.

"Yes Clem?"

"Who's that girl out there?" I asked pointing at the girl sitting besides Kenny. Luke gave me a confused face.

"That's Jane- D- don't you remember?" I shook my head no. I couldn't remember anyone named Jane, I knew her face but I couldn't remember her name.

"Clem are you alright?" Luke asked approaching me again. "That gun fired awful close to your head." he said as he looked down at me with those giant chocolate colored eyes of his.

"I- I think so." I replied looking up confused.

"Do you remember who I am?" he asked crouching back down next to me.

"Yeah, you're that cu-..." I paused realizing I almost called him cute I felt my face heat up. "You're that... awesome guy named Luke." I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"What about him?"

"He's Kenny." I replied pointing over at him. "How could I forget him?" I asked remembering all the times Kenny had been there for me.

"Hmm." Luke walked over to a pink backpack with flowers on it... is that mine? I questioned in my mind quickly guessing it was. "Do you remember... him?" Luke asked showing me a picture with a guy wearing a white shirt, a black tie, and dress pants. He seemed to be posed for something. I thought real hard. He _looked _familiar at least, why couldn't I remember his name?

"He was important wasn't he?" I asked giving up seeing that I would NEVER get this one right. Luke's eyes widened.

"Uh- um, yeah. Yeah he- he was Clem." Luke said as he walked over and put the picture back in the backpack. "I'll uh... be back." he said as he walked outside and started talking to Kenny and that other girl, what did he say her name was? JANE! I thought back. Far back. I tried my hardest to remember all the things I missed when Luke asked, I tried to remember all the things that were important to me... _AJ, Kenny, Luke... Nick. Wait who was Nick? Where was Nick? Why was he so important to me? All these questions I had, that only I held the answers to. Those answers had just disappeared though. _


	16. Lets hit the road!

I opened my eyes to see Luke on the ground holding his stomach tight. Blood splatters not too far away I stood up to see Kenny standing there Kenny kicked Luke in the stomach and I quickly ran over to them getting between him and Luke.

"What are you DOING!?" I asked fury in my eyes.

"Clem, you weren't there." Kenny said as he tried to kick Luke again. I blocked his kick with my knee.

"Stop it! Killing each other isn't gonna help ANYONE!" I yelled as I bent down next to Luke. Luke gestured for me to move over. He then spit out some blood on to where I HAD been standing.

"KENNY! You take these things too far! Look at him!" I yelled wondering how hard Kenny had kicked Luke. "He's literally coughing up blood now!" I yelled as I sat Luke up and leaned him against a shelf not too far away. I slowly lifted up the bottom of Luke's shirt which Luke gave me a funny look at for doing.

"I'm gonna check out where he kicked you, to make sure there isn't too much damage." I told him, ever since Jane told Luke he'd act kind of weird when I did things like this. He gave me a gentle nod and lifted up his hand. I pulled the bottom of his shirt up to reveal a large bruise on his stomach. _When I get my hands on Kenny... _I let go of his shirt and marched towards Kenny.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF KICKING HIM IN THE STOMACH SO HARD HE COUGHED UP BLOOD!?" I yelled looking at Kenny angrily.

"Jane went on a walk with AJ and Luke didn't say a god damn word to stop her." Kenny admitted. As if on command the door opened behind us and Jane walked in.

"Hey I heard screaming an-" Jane ran over towards Luke. "Luke?!" she handed the baby back to me as she walked over to Kenny.

"What did you DO to him!?"

"I- it's just-"

"It gets worse then how it looks..." I mumbled staring down at the ground. "He coughed up blood from being kicked so hard. Jane's eyes widened in anger and I soon regretted what I had said. I put my hands out jumping in front of Kenny but was soon pushed aside by Jane.

"What was the point of beating him this hard!?" Jane yelled as she took a swing at Kenny.

"It- It was an accident, I- I didn't know until it was too late!" Kenny pleaded as he backed up from Jane. Thought I think Kenny knew this wasn't going to work out.

"I'm not gonna back down from you." Jane said as she got out her knife.

"Shut up." Kenny ordered as he stood away from Jane ready to fight.

"We can't kill each other!" I yelled, I wanted to get in between them but Jane had a knife out and looked ready to use it.

"Clem stay outta this!" Kenny yelled as he backed up.

"Clem, stay back." Jane said as she slowly slid the knife back in her knife holster.

"Don't you come near me you son of a bitch." Jane told him as Kenny charged at her slamming her against the glass window. Meanwhile Luke lay down helpless and I'm paralyzed with fear.

"Get the... fuck OFF!" Jane yelled knocking Kenny's bandage and hat off of his head.

"Fuck you! You started this fight," Kenny said holding her tight against the glass his arm under her chin.

"Let... go!" Jane muttered I quickly ran over and took Kenny's hand off of Jane's arm. Jane punched Kenny in the face causing a drop of blood to hit mine as I watched it all go down. She started punching Kenny whilst he was laying on the floor blocking his face.

"JANE!" I yelled and pulled her off as both me and her were sent to the ground. Kenny quickly sat up and started to walk over to her in which Jane thought the appropriate response was to slice his stomach open with her knife.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as Kenny held on to his stomach blood seeping through his fingers from his shirt.

"This is all your fuckin' fault!" Jane yelled as Kenny stumbled out the door Jane chasing him. I got up and ran after them.

"Piece 'a shit." Kenny said as I made it outside to where they were. I ran in between them holding my hands out.

"Don't do this!" I knew it wouldn't work so I ran to Kenny trying to get him to run away. Once again, I got knocked to the ground, BIG surprise. Jane swung her knife at Kenny which he dodged. Jane then went under to push him down from his stomach and they tripped over a sign breaking it in half as they hit the ground.

"I'll fuckin' kill you." Kenny said as he tried to grab for the knife Jane had dropped. Jane grabbed on to his head piercing her fingers into his eyes causing blood to spatter EVERY WHERE, and I mean, EVERY WHERE!

"He's had enough!" I yelled hoping that Jane would stop. No, that'd be too easy though. "Listen to me!" I yelled as I grabbed Jane by the arm and dragged her off. Kenny stabbed her in the knee causing her to get knocked back and me to fall from her pushing me. My vision blurred and I couldn't see anything, I felt a stinging sensation in my arm as I looked down to see a pool of blood appearing from my shotgun wound. _Why were they doing this!? _I slowly struggled as I looked up and grabbed my gun. I felt tears roll down my face as I saw Kenny on top of Jane ready to put a knife through her chest. I stood up and held the gun to my head.

"CLEM NO!" I heard a voice yell. Luke was running towards me holding on to his stomach. Him yelling caused Kenny to look up from what he was doing. Jane looking up to see what Kenny was staring at. Kenny looked shocked, and Luke slowly approached me. I closed my eyes tight still holding up the gun.

"C- Clem, y- you don't want to do this!" Luke shouted. I opened my eyes to see tears coming down his face.

"Imagine all the pain I won't have to ever go through if I do though." I quietly said.

"C- C- Clem!" Luke cried out tears now flowing down his face. I felt as a hand grabbed my leg I flinched scared of the sudden touch as I stumbled back. I heard a gunshot as I fell back. Everything went fuzzy as my vision faded to a shade of white. I felt tired... a tired feeling I had never felt before. I couldn't keep from falling asleep with this type of tired though, I couldn't resist the urge to let my eyelids fall shut. So I let them.


	17. Screw you guys

_"I wish that I could wake up with amnesia" _I remembered all the times I had said that to my mom, and dad. Back when we were having our fights. But now that it was true I hated it. I looked to my side my hand clutched tightly against the strap to my backpack. I almost cried out as I gently and quickly let go of the strap and looked down to see a woven pattern on my hand, bright red. I looked behind us as we walked. We left 4 perfect trails of footsteps in the fresh snow. It had been so long since it felt this peaceful, it was quiet, and I felt happiness in the atmosphere all around me. Kenny squinted as he stopped in his tracks putting his hand out causing Luke to stop, then Jane, then me. Everyone gave him confused looks. I squinted ahead as I saw an ocean of walkers coming our way. _Crap! _If I could remember one thing it was that that Lee guy taught me how to get through these things. I spotted a walker nearby laying on its back. I approached it taking out my hatchet. I sliced through its skull instantly stopping it. I slowly cut through its stomach. Luke eyed the dead walker with its stomach cut open. He closed his eyes tightly as he put one hand in and grabbed some mush. I closed my eyes as well whilst I did the same. I covered my body in the blood of the ex-walker. I walked over to Kenny who was now holding AJ. I looked down to see AJ perfectly clean. I eyed Kenny as I went back and bloodied my hands up. I re-approached Kenny and started covering AJ.

"Good thinkin' Clem." he said giving me a warm smile. I wanted to smile back, I really did but I couldn't whilst doing this.

"Just to be clear, I want to smile back, but I can't do to that because what I'm doing makes me want to throw up." I told him looking away with my eyes closed as I finished. I kept my hatchet out and Kenny got out his crowbar. Same with Luke and his machete. Jane was in charge of keeping AJ quiet considering Kenny handed him to Jane. We all slowly approached the herd.

"So how'd you survive that walker bite?" I asked Luke quietly pointing towards his arm. He chuckled.

"Still wonderin' about that eh?" he paused. "It wasn't a lurker, it was from a wolf that came after me," he revealed. My eyes widened.

"Then why does it look like a walker's?"

" 'Cause I punched out some'a the wolf's teeth before they met my arm." Interesting.

"Shhh!" Jane said as we finally had made contact with the herd. We scuffed through them slowly. I looked back at the others Luke was still by my side, he was fine. I saw as a walker tried to climb on top of Jane she tried pushing it away with her free hand.

"NO!" Kenny yelled he ran towards her and put himself between the walker and him. His yell caught the attention of some other nearby walkers who started heading towards him. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"RUN!" he yelled. "Don't worry 'bout me just get Clem and AJ outta here!" he said pointing towards me. Jane ran towards Luke and I.

"Get off me fuckers!" I heard a yell. Then a gunshot. Then screaming. I felt my heart drop as I just stood there looking at the cluster where Kenny was. I heard a small yell.

"Screw this." _BANG! _I looked over at disbelief as a few walkers broke away from the now quiet area. I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I stared at the group that was still gathered around where I had last seen Kenny...

"C'mon we gotta go." Jane said grabbing my arm. I broke from her grasp and proceeded to stand there.

"K- Kenny... he was just." I whispered looking in fright at the still quiet, besides walker moans area.

"We'll mourn for him later Clem c'mon!" Jane urged again once again grabbing my arm and trying to tug me away. I glared up at her.

"It should've been you." I said quietly angry eyes falling on her.

"Luke grab her she won't listen to me!" I heard a voice yell. It was muffled I was still caught up in the moment, I pushed the tears back as I felt two strong arms grab me. One under my legs and the other supporting my neck.

"K- Kenny." I said under my breath. Just yesterday him and Jane had been fighting and he was worried for AJ and I. Now he was...

"I- I know kid." Luke said looking back.

"No... NO!" I yelled at him. He turned his head back again a saddened look on his face. I didn't care though. "You don't know!" I struggled getting free from his grasp and landing on my feet on the icy grass below.

"Look I- I dunno you're right I don't know but right now, we gotta get outta here!" he yelled angrily. Ya know what? Screw them. They didn't even like Kenny much less care that he died.

"Screw you guys." I said as I walked up towards Jane snatching AJ from her.

"Clem what're you-" I blocked out the rest of Luke's words as I turned the opposite direction from them I felt a sad face burn into the back of my head. A sad face that belonged to Luke.

"Just leave her, let her go on her own, one less problem WE have to worry about." I heard Jane whisper. I wanted so badly to just turn around and shoot her right there.

"Clem wait!"

"Luke what're you...?" I heard a voice and looked behind me to see Luke rushing towards me. I felt his hand on my shoulder but looked past him to see 5 walkers grab on to Jane pulling her from different directions as they all took large bites out of her arms legs and neck. I oddly felt sad. I hated her for all the crap she had pulled that I remembered, but I felt sad.

"What?" Luke asked breaking me from my thoughts. I guess it must've shown on my face. He looked behind him to see Jane get ripped to shreds I watched him put a hand to his mouth a sad look on his face. Sadder then before, more like on the verge of tears.

"C'mon kid we... we gotta get outta here." he said faintly and sad as we began walking towards the woods. The night sky filling in my surroundings of everywhere except where there was light.


	18. Familiar faces and a girl named Luka?

"What?"

"Shut up." I said under my breath angrily as I looked over to see a stranger in a black leather jacket approaching us. My guess was they saw us too and that's why they stopped.

"Who are you?" I shouted over them seeing as we were quite a distance away.

"I could be dangerous, why do you want to know?" they shouted back. I listened intensely to their voice.

"S'cuse me?" I asked. "What'd eh, what'd you say?" I shouted back.

"I might be dangerous, why you wanna know who I am?" My eyes widened.

"Lily?!" I shouted. I saw the '_stranger' _look at me shocked.

"How do you know my name? You don't sound like anyone I've met." she said staring back at me. I handed Luke the baby and ran towards her. I watched her face light up.

"Clementine?!" she had a look of shock on her face. "Who's the kid?" she asked making a gesture towards Luke.

"That's Luke, and the baby he's holding is AJ." I said smiling.

"Kenny isn't with you anymore, thank god that guy got on my nerves." that last part she said under her breath. I looked down at my feet as I felt tears start swelling up in my eyes again. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Luke standing above me. I quickly brushed them away.

"He uh... just now did he..." I heard my voice drift away.

"Who are you?" Luke asked in his non-trusting voice. I looked back at my feet

"I'm Lily." she said crossing her arms. "Just now?" she asked me concern in her voice.

"Yeah."

"What about Lee?" I looked up at her confused.

"I keep hearing about this Lee guy, Luke who is he?" I said looking up at him.

"She uh, a gun fired real close to her head and knocked out some of her memories from how hot the gun was. Burnt her an everythin'." Luke explained.

"Anyways um... Lee didn't make it." he answered for me.

"She remembered me though...?" Lily said confused.

"Yeah, she remembers some people like she remembered me, Kenny, didn't ask her 'bout the other cabin survivors. She remembered Nick though so that's a start." Luke had pain all over his face. "Didn't remember Jane..." he said quietly.

"Who's Jane?" Lily asked concerned.

"Jane's the girl that Luke was rolling around with like a fucking teenager while he was supposed to be on watch." I said giving an annoyed look towards him.

"Great, ya remember that but you forget the good things about me." he said sighing. I smiled up at him. "Look honestly, we been through a lot today, we could use a good group 'o people." Luke said sighing as he rubbed his temples with his forefingers.

"Well I've got a group back this way... I could bring you along because honestly, you two look like shit." she said smiling.

"Good, we're actually kind of hungry too.."

"Aren't we all?" she asked turning away and began walking the way she appeared from Luke, AJ, and I following after her.

* * *

Luke &amp; I's eyes widened.

"Is this real?" I asked looking up at him shocked.

"I- I..." Luke looked down shocked but also pained as we approached the cabin.

"What- what's wrong?" Lily asked stopping and turning around.

"We- well, they... uh Luke had a group we called the cabin group. It had Nick, Rebecca, Sarah, Carlos, Pete, and him. This was their-" I said my eyes still shocked. My eyes widened.

"LUKE!" I yelled happily as I jumped up and down holding my hands close to my chest.

"Wha- what?" he asked still shocked that it was really the cabin. I put my backpack on the ground and carefully unzipped it. I pulled out a hat... Nick's. I remembered when I had to kill him. I remember having to put the hatchet through his walker self when he was caught in the fence. I remember picking up his hat before doing that and stuffing it in my pocket then later putting it in my backpack. Luke's eyes widened. I handed him Nick's hat smiling. He looked shocked, and happy, a- and confused which made me confused.

"I- Th- thank you Clem." he stuttered. He put the hat on backwards. "Do I look cool?" he asked playfully. I smiled.

"You _ALWAYS _look cool." I said as I zipped my backpack back up and threw it over my arm. He chuckled as he turned it back around the right way and we continued walking. AJ started crying, 'he's probably hungry' I thought to myself.

"Shhh... there there little guy." Lily whispered to him. Lily had been holding AJ since Luke said his arms were getting tired back in the forest. We walked up the stairs and opened door. We looked in to see several people on the couch. I recognized none of them except...

"CHRISTA!" I yelled as I ran towards her. She looked up from her conversation with a guy wearing a red sweater with a baseball symbol on it.

"Clementine?" I immediately hugged her.

"Wow, now I know what it felt to be you back when we first brought you here." Luke said as he just stood there.

"What is all the noise abou-" I heard a familiar voice and footsteps coming down from the stairs.

"Is that you Clementine?"

"Glenn?" I pushed up from my hug with Christa and ran towards the stairs.

"Hey kid." he said looking down at me.

"Clem seriously who here DON'T you know?" Luke asked as he crossed his arms.

"Did you say Clementine?" Both me and Luke turned around when we heard medium pitch voice ask us this to see Mike standing in the doorway of the kitchen. _Shit. Just when I thought I was going to have a good day for once. _Luke squinted at Mike.

"That's Mike, he's uh... new to the group." Lily said pointing towards him.

"Oh me and Clem know all about this fucker." Luke said angrily as he walked towards me and stood behind me.

"Bonnie here too?" he asked looking over to Lily annoyed. Mike looked down at his shoes.

"_LUKE!_" I said as I pulled on his sleeve and pointed at Mike.

"Oh..."

"Glenn you should put some pants on considering we've got a little girl here and you're only wearing underwear on the bottom half." Lily said to him.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting a little girl to BE here." he muttered as he began back up the stairs.

"She ain't a little girl." Luke defended "This girl has been through more then you can IMAGINE." he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and smiled at him. Luke smiled back.

"I know it's just- Never mind." Lily said looking down at her feet.

"Okay so it seems you've met most of the group already but I'll introduce you to the few you don't know I guess." Lily walked over to the couch Christa and a few guys were sitting on.

"This is Jack." she pointed to the blonde haired guy with the red sweater who was talking to Christa. He gave a small wave and a smile I waved back.

"This is Nicholas." she pointed to a guy sitting next to them who seemed pissed. He had his feet up on the coffee table with a mad expression on his face.

"Excuse him, he's a little mad right now." I looked up at Luke. He seemed kind of... I'm not exactly sure. Nicholas seemed a lot like Nick, I mean Nick's name was short for Nicholas and he was always pissed too.

"There's another person but she's out right now checking the fish traps we found here which we use to get fish at a river nearby."

"What's her name? What does she look like?" I asked.

"Her name is Luka, she's got brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a pair of bleached ripped jeans, some red and white sneakers, and a hot pink hoodie with the word "Aeropostale" in royal blue letters." Lily paused and looked into nothing. "Oh and she's got a machete." she said. Luke looked down at me smiling.

"I can tell your buddy here will get along with her great seeing as they have so much in common." Lily smiled. The door opened and a girl that fit Lily's before description walked in and wiped her feet on the door mat. Luke looked over at the girl with her hood pulled over her head.

"Luka, these are some people I knew from before or I knew one of them but Clementine says that the other person is a good guy." Luka looked up from her feet as her eyes met Luke's. I felt an awful feeling form in my stomach as Luke looked intensely at the girl named Luka. I saw Luka's eyes light up but she quickly looked down as she walked towards us.

"Well introduce yourself." Lily said as she crossed her arms at Luka.

The girl who if I didn't know the difference between Luke and her I'd say they were siblings became level with me. "Hi I'm Luka." she smiled and put her hand out. I shook it, her hands were soft and her voice was smooth like caramel.

"I'm Clementine..." I mumbled as I looked down at my feet.

"Nice to meet you Clementine." she soon stood back up and looked back at Luke. "I'm uh- Luka." she said as she and Luke shook hands.

"I'm uh- Luke." he said as he looked down at the ground. Luka's eyes widened. She was probably seeing how similar they were now too. Luke looked up at her.

"With a 'K' or a 'C'?" He asked as their eyes locked.

"K," she smiled.

"Same here." he smiled back. Great, now they were friends I walked away not wanting to hear more Luka, Luke junk and sat down on the floor next to Christa.

"So how'd you get out of that mess?" I asked her not really paying attention but I didn't want to talk right now. I looked past her while she talked over to Luca and Luke. I felt like trash, like Luke cared more about the girl he had just met then me who saved his life a whole bunch of times. I mean I know it's stupid, he probably thought of me as a little sister or something. But I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Hmp. I loved how he blushed, and laughed, and would do ANYTHING to protect someone he cared about. I hated how he blushed when talking to this new Luka girl though. I liked Luka just not when she was talking to Luke for some reason. I narrowed my eyes at him. We shouldn't stay here.

* * *

**Hey guys eh, sorry about the long chapter, also sorry that I haven't really been updating this fic. I promise I'll try to do better though! :) anyways tell me what you think about the chapter, do you guys think that they should stick with this group or break away to find Wellington/Howes wherever those two places are? Feedback appreciated along with ideas of things you might want to see happen :)**

**-****_Nuke4Lyfe_**


	19. Betrayal (IMPORTANT AN!)

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm afraid that this fic might be coming to an end soon. Don't worry I've still got a few more chapters to write though, I might even write 2 epilogues there will be TWO endings actually so there's the reason for double epilogues, a sad one AND a happy one. I honestly think more people will go for the happy one but I had a good time writing the sad one actually... Yeah :P anyways eh, if there's a popular request I may even continue the story and possibly scrap the endings? I dunno what I'll do, I'll figure something out though crappy A/N anyways, the story continues!**

* * *

It was quiet. I looked out the window resting my arms on the windowsill with my head laying in the rectangular shape my arms formed. I looked deep into the dark night sky taking in the scenery which I usually didn't get to do. Luke &amp; Luka were outside fixing a truck, as expected they got along great. I hated it. Anyways it was the first night and Luke had already convinced this group that they needed to head out, back to Howes where there was plenty of food, water and good shelter.

"Huh, looks like they're going on break." I whispered to myself as I saw them both sit on the back bumper of the truck. I hated it when they did stuff together. Even if it was for the greater of the group I HATED it. I hated it when Luke laughed at Luka's jokes which happened WAAAAAAAY too often. I let my eyes wander over to Luke. He didn't know I was up I don't think. I mean who else besides him and Luka would be up? It was 3 A.M. and everyone besides me was asleep (Other then Luke &amp; Luka of course.) I watched as Luke laughed. I loved it when he laughed, just not at anything Luka said. I furrowed my eyebrows at her as I saw her scoot closer to him. Luke wasn't exactly discreet when it came to people he had crushes on, it was fairly obvious he liked this girl who had almost EVERYTHING in common with him. I kept watching as they were talking just when I thought maybe they were just friends or something I don't know... BAM! I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I watched as Luka pressed her lips against Luke's, he didn't even fight it! My eyes widened I felt angry, sad, even a bit betrayed. Luke KNEW I liked him Jane made sure of that. I couldn't remember that girl very good but I did remember specific moments with her. I closed my eyes tightly and pushed away from the windowsill I put my hands over my eyes I felt as my heart silently shattered into a million pieces inside of me. I held back tears as long as I could but I felt them roll down my cheeks anyways. The warm saltwater drops always seemed to get me some how, I felt as they stung my ice cold face as they ran down. I started running, not paying attention to where I was. I ran towards the front door almost kicking it open then hurried down the steps. I uncovered my eyes to reveal the bright white moon shining off of everything nearby. I saw Luke and Luka break away and look over to me surprised. I didn't care though. I kept running eastward as I heard a shout behind me

"Clem, where ya going?" I heard Luke shout to me. I honestly didn't know, I didn't care as long as I was away from here. Away from the betrayal of one of my closest friends. My only friend anymore really. I mean when you think about it... Nick, Kenny, Lee, Jane, Alfred from when I was a stupid kid... Ben, Omid, Carley, Doug, Katjaa... Duck. They were all gone now. All I had was Luke. But he obviously didn't seem to care. After all he kissed Luka knowing that I might have... sorta, kinda a crush on him. I mean he really was all I had. I still didn't forgive Lily for what she did to Carley, Christa and I drifted apart after Omid died. I never even really got to know Glenn. All I had was Luke, and he didn't matter anymore. I mean he probably didn't even care. He had more friends, Luka for example. But after this I don't really think that they're _just _friends.


	20. It happened PART 1 (Sad end)

I felt a warm hand grab on to my shoulder and I was pulled back from my journey of running.

"Clem, What's up?" Luke asked panting I didn't want to talk to him. I gave him the cold shoulder like when we first met and they opened the door to the shed to see me standing there with a hammer in the head of a walker. He just kept staring at me waiting for an answer though. I had to say SOMETHING.

"Well? Ya care to explain?" he asked me as he finally caught his breath. Ya know what? Screw this.

"Ya know what Luke?" he listened intensely looking down at me. "Fuck. You." Luke looked down shocked at me. The girl that once loved him hated him now due to his own STUPID actions. I broke from his grasp and continued walking leaving Luke standing there shocked at what he had just heard. I thought back to all the times he opened up to me about stuff he'd never say to Jane, Nick... or anyone else for that matter. I didn't care. I pushed the awful feeling I had in my stomach down deeper. I knew though. I felt awful about saying that to Luke. I zoned out but continued trudging through the forest. The ground muddy from the melted snow. I listened to the crinkling and cracking of dried out leaves under my feet meanwhile paying no attention to anything but the forest floor.

**3RD POV: **Clementine was so zoned out she didn't hear the moaning or groans behind her. Her eyes grew wide as a sharp feeling broke her out of zoning out.

**Clementine's POV:**

"No... pleasse no." I thought as I looked down to see the sharp pain in my ankle. I saw the blood coming out and quickly got out my gun. BANG! The walker was slowly let go of it's grasp on my leg, it's head slowly falling away from my ankle. My eyes went wide.

"I- I'm bitten." I whispered to myself. "EVERYTHING IS SO FUCKED!" I yelled angry at myself. "I shouldn't of said that to Luke, I shouldn't of been so careless at night in the woods, and I shouldn'tve... " I paused as I felt pain running through my leg. I sat down and held my leg up.  
"Oh god this hurts so bad!" There it was. I eyed a large bite mark on my ankle unsure of what to do next. Nick's words flashed through my head.

_"We'll just march off to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never gonna stop. And eventually... it'll be our turn." _They echoed through my head. I slowly stood up pain still shooting through my leg. I started limping as fast as I could back towards the cabin.

* * *

The cabin came into view along with the truck Luka &amp; Luke had been working on. Luka wasn't there anymore but Luke was still sitting on the bumper I ran towards him.

"Clementine!" he yelled as I pressed my face into his shirt letting my tears spill out.

**3RD POV: **

"Clem? What's wrong?" Luke asked the frightened little girl who had dug her face into his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I'm so soo sorry!" Clementine's voice was muffled as she spoke into his shirt but he could still make out what she said.

"Sorry 'bout what? If anything I should be apologizing ta you." the man said as he rubbed her back. She tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Don't you see you idiot? I got... bit!" she yelled even more tears coming down her face the last part coming out a mumble as she pushed away from the young man. His eyes widened with fear and disbelief.

"N- No, no, no! No you didn't!" Luke stuttered a scared expression on his face.

"I did though." she said whilst sobbing. "I- I" the girl swallowed hard. "I've got the bite mark to prove it and-"

"How the fuck did this happen?!" he asked standing up from the back bumper of the truck putting his hands on his hips whilst pacing around.

"I- I was worried... about what I said to you." Clem stuttered as her bright amber eyes met his chocolate ones.

"Clem what did I say back when everyone thought I was bit? Don't worry about me!" he said his voice cracking after he said 'bit' tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Well it's kinda late to tell me now." Clementine said angrily. "Do you not remember I've lost my memory since then!?" she cried out hands on her hips annoyed at his lack of thought.

"C-C'mon" Luke swallowed hard. "Lets, uh get you inside..." Luke trailed off gazing into nothing as the sun began to show in the sky over the trees scattered nearby.


	21. The tears come down PART 2 (Sad end)

"What's wrong?" I heard a familiar voice ask as we walked through the door. I gave Luke a look that said. Don't you dare tell Luka.

"N- Nothing." he said as he sighed though fright was still all over his face.

"Luke I know that's not true." Luka told him as she pressed a hand against his face. I saw him blush. Right then right there I wanted to go on another rampage through the forest. I felt my face heat up as I crossed my arms. I had bigger things to worry about besides their relationship but I couldn't help still being angry about it.

"It's really nothin' I'll uh... Clem and I are gonna go for a walk in the morning..." he mumbled looking down at his feet. I stared at him intensely by 'walk' did he mean shoot me? I tensed up feeling my arms lock into place and my legs feel as if they'd collapse underneath me. I watched as Luke put his hand on Luka's bringing it down from his cheek back to her side. He let go.

"C'mon Clem lets get some sleep." he said quietly as we approached the two couches. I sat down and leaned my head back. I felt the plush soft feeling as my head sank into it. I wanted to feel like this forever. I knew it wouldn't last though not even close to forever. Luke handed me a red and orange plaid blanket to cover up my _legs _with. I quickly covered up and felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier...

* * *

_I looked up feeling better then I had in a LONG time. This was just like when I uh... "died" I guess after I rescued Luke from the ice water._

_"Nick?" I asked looking up. "Lee!? Kenny? Carlos, Sarah!?" I asked happily as I ran towards all the people. There were way too many to name._

_"Clem... sweet pea cut it off. You still have time." Lee told me. I stared at him intensely. Was he kidding? No way! I wasn't living with one leg. I didn't WANT to live in this world anymore. It sucked everyone I cared about... it all happened to them and now it was happening to me too just like Nick had told me. I looked over at him. He looked different... strange. I don't know what it was about hi-_

_"Nick where's your hat?" I asked looking up at him with puppy eyes. Nick chuckled._

_"You gave it to Luke." he smiled. It had been such a long time since I'd seen him smile. I don't actually think I've EVER seen him smile before for that matter._

_"Hiya Clem!" I heard a familiar voice behind me as I saw Duck running towards me. I smiled._

_"Hiya." I waved._

_"Daddy said you were gonna be okay if you cut off your leg." He explained._

_"NO WAY! I'm not being legless." I said crossing my arms._

_"Well you gotta do somethin' about it." Kenny spoke up stepping towards me. "I might not be here to help ya anymore but you can at least TRY." Kenny told me crossing his arms._

_"Ya know you remind me so much of Luke's little sister Clem." I looked behind me towards the direction that these words had came from._

_"Luke had a little sister?" I asked curiously to Nick. I knew this was just a dream and it probably wasn't true that he had a sister but I still liked to pretend that whatever wasn't true really was when it made me feel this good._

_"Yup, you should ask him about it I just-" Nick placed his hand on the left half of his head. "Aghh-" I looked at him confused as my happy paradise slowly faded dark. All the people around me began to look faint and pale. Duck coughed as his eyes looked about to fall shut. Kenny looked like he was about to fall asleep but every time he'd fight it his eyes would almost fall shut. THUD! I looked behind me to see Lee faint and hit the ground hard._

* * *

"Clem." I heard a familiar voice break me out of my nightmare I felt faint and weak as I looked up to see Luke standing above me.

"What-" I coughed loudly as the taste of iron appeared in my mouth I spit on to the floor revealing a crimson red against the wooden floor.

"Fuck. C'mon we gotta go." he said pulling me to my feet. I collapsed to my knees... my legs felt tired.

"I'm..." I yawned. "I'm tired can't we do this" I coughed more of the irony taste appearing in my mouth. I swallowed hard. "can't we do this later?" I asked.

"No way, we gotta do this. NOW!" he shouted picking me up bridal style and running out the door into the forest. I watched the early sun glow and light up his face an orangey yellow color. We stopped mid woods and he laid me down next to a rock.

"I got a whole lot to tell you before you die Clem." he said pacing back and fourth.

"I uh... I gotta leave." he said silently. My eyes widened.

"You can't leave!" I shouted.

"Clem I gotta! Fuck if I had a choice not to I'd choose it. I just... won't watch this happen again." He looked down pain on his face. I gave him a confused look. "I'm not gonna watch it happen again... I couldn't protect her then..." Luke paused. "And I can't protect you now." he sighed.

"Who?" I asked looking up at him my eyelids feeling heavy.

"My- My sister." he said under his breath as he looked down at his feet. My eyes widened.

"My little sister. She had brown hair, brown eyes. Loved everything and everyone. She got bit by a walker tryin' ta escape a group 'o bandits." he said true sadness on his face.

"Well you can still protect me for what time I have left, I mean-"

"No I can't. I can't watch you go through this Clem!" he yelled. "I- I'm sorry I just... I can't go through this pain again. It's only felt this shitty a few times now and I don't wanna be around for another."

"So deserting me is a better plan?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"Clem I ju-"

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled seeing a walker stumbling behind him.

"Holy fuck!" he put his arm underneath its chin and went for his machete when... "GAH CLEM HELP ME!" he shouted his foot now the only thing separating him and the walker that was laying on top of him. I slowly stood up stumbling as I did so. I grabbed his machete and gave a weak slice right through its head. My eyelids felt extremely heavy now.

"Luke..." I whispered collapsing back to my knees. He kicked off the walker and crawled over to sit with me.

"Yeah?" he asked me. I felt my eyes burning with tears. "I- I don't want to die!" I cried out releasing every last tear I held in for the past 3 years. He gave me a sympathetic frown as I felt his warm palms start to rub my back in circular motions. I coughed spiting more blood on to the forest floor. It was freezing and hard, I couldn't imagine how Luke felt considering he just slammed his head into it. Then again I couldn't really imagine or think about anything I felt so tired. I watched my vision turn into a large blur. I got out my pistol and handed it to him. His eyes widened.

"C- Clem... don- don't make me do this Clem please!" he pleaded. I sent what little of a glare I could make towards him.

"Luke... do it. Just do it." I said under my breath as my eyelids fell shut. I quickly re-opened them just to feel them fall shut again. Although my vision was blurry I could distinctly see Luke slowly stand up gun in his hands trembling as he held it up aiming for my head.

"Wait- Luke." I whispered with what little strength I had left. I watched as he knelt down next to me.

"Yeah?" I leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He put his hand where I kissed him as his eyes widened.

"What was that for?" he smiled.

"Just something I've been wanting to do for awhile." I smirked.

"You can do it... I want you and... Luka to get together when I'm gone..." I whispered as Luke stood back up. His eyes went wide.

"No, no, NO! I can't do this." he said as he began to break down. "I- I'm not talking about this right now." he said slamming his fist against his leg.

"Well when would you li- like to talk about it because- b-because my time is u-up." I said starting to feel weaker as my eyelids began closing. I fought against it.

"I- I guess I should..." Luke paused looking down at the ground with pain as he held the gun back up aiming towards my head. I smiled at him as I took one final breath. _BANG!_ My vision went fuzzy and white as everything began to fade out.

"C- Clem?!" I heard a quiet sobbing muffled voice of Luke's ask as I felt my feet get lighter. "Oh god Clem I shoulda been there for you..." I heard him sob as I saw a blur of him kneeling next to me hand holding on to my lifeless one.


	22. Black & white memories PART 3 (Sad end)

There we were. The man who didn't want to but had still locked me in a shed that very same night. He had put me in danger and I was sure that I would leave as soon as I had recovered from my injury.

"So... what happened to your parents? If you don't mind me askin'?" I looked up at the young man what was his name... Luke sitting in front of me. I felt a sad expression on my face. As memories started flooding through my head.

_Christa and I sitting on a log by the fire cooking that weird weasel thing... soft sad music playing in my mind in the background. _I looked down at the bowl sitting in front of me still not completely to reality. Still lost in my thoughts.

"This man... found me and took care of me." I paused and swallowed hard. "His name was Lee." I said looking up at Luke smiling at my old memories.

"He taught me how to survive... he taught me how to shoot a gun." I watched the memories roll through as it faded from a sad look on my face by the fire to my holding my arms for warmth when I had first washed up on the shore this very same day.

"We met up with other survivors and we all tried to make it. But..." I paused as I saw a campfire flicker in front of me. Or what I assumed was in front of me. I wasn't really sure, I was still exhausted and angry. Dazed, and confused.

"It didn't work." I said as if I had dropped a bomb even though no one's plan worked out. I broke back into reality hearing a warm southern accented voice.

"What uh... happened to him?" I heard Luke ask his voice breaking as he said 'happened'. I had a flash back. _Lee laying against the radiator blood stained on his pale face his eyes closed trying to handle pain that just wouldn't go away. The memory quickly switched to right before Omid was shot._

_"This yer daddy? What'a bozo." I heard as I looked at a picture of Lee in my hand about to throw it into the fire all my hope lost. I felt my emotions come back holding back tears looking at the photo. I was sent back to Lee leaning on the radiator. My hand resting in his as he slowly closed his eyes. _I quickly snapped out realizing how long I had taken to reply.

"The same thing that happens to everyone." The music in my mind began louder. Harsher. Sadder. Taking an angle view from the bathroom floor before Omid had been shot there. Before that idiot bandit had caught me.

"But he saved me first." I continued looking up at Luke's saddened face. "Lots of times." I paused feeling a pain in my throat. "People die because of me... lots of people." _There I was. Me holding the gun up to Lee's head a foot away trembling. Then another, Omid holding his bullet wound straight to his heart a terrified look on his face. I missed him. Both of 'em. Omid always made things happier, ALWAYS looked on the bright side. Lee was like my father... I watched as Omid fell to his knees all over again and I stood there stupid with fear in the corner on the verge of tears. An flash of me kneeling by the fire deciding what to throw in to keep it going. _

"I'm not gonna cry... I'm just... I'm sorry." I said hearing my voice tremble the picture of _Me holding up the gun to Lee again back in the horrific moment I'll NEVER forget. A flash of me handcuffing him to the radiator. I held up the gun as if it were happening all over again. I saw my eyes tired leaning against a large rock gripping my arm tightly. This was just before Luke and I had met. _

_"Hey, You're strong Clem. You- You can do anything." Lee struggle to get out a few small words as I watched myself walk deep into the brush surrounding me towards where I met that fucking dog. Sam... _

_"You're gonna see bad stuff but..." My mind setting me back at kneeling at the campfire. A tropical orange flicker of light illuminating my face. _

_"But it's okay..." Lee finished as if he were out of breath. As if he had used all his strength up just to tell me I'll be okay without him. No I won't._ I thought that then when I had to put him down and I thought that now even though I was sitting in a protected cabin getting a meal inside me.

_"What do you want from me?" There were some words I hadn't remembered hearing Lee say. I watched myself look up in terror at the grown man with a red hat and black hair who had fired a rifle inches away from my head. What the FUCK was wrong with him? I'm a scared child doesn't he know how rare it is to even FIND a child nowadays?!_

_"Whatever it is... I'll do it. And you can let her go." Lee's voice echoed through my mind for what seemed like forever. _I had gotten him killed. I knew it deep down inside me no matter what anyone else had told me. It was my fault. All. My. Fault. _I watched myself hug my arms freezing walking through brush as I hopped over a fallen tree._

_"My parents. It- It's so horrible!" I heard my younger innocent sounding voice sob._

_"I can't imagine Sweet Pea."_

_"And now..." I struggle to force the words out. "You?" I said immediately breaking down. "Please! Please don't be one of them! Please don't become a walker!" I heard myself plead knowing it was useless. I held my bleeding arm in my hand tiredly leaning up against a medium rhino gray boulder I watched myself struggle to keep my eyes open knowing how unsafe it would be to fall asleep alone no one on watch in a forest bound to be filled with walkers... Just like everywhere else. _Was it over? Were the flashbacks that were forcing their way into my mind over?

_"There's only one thing you can do... you know that." I heard Lee say faint, and weakly. Guess it wasn't over. I watched my eyes wandering back to the scene where I made sure Lee didn't get up. I saw myself. My clothes bloodied with walker guts crouched down next to a limp, tired. Looking Lee._

"I- I'm sorry I shouldn'tve asked." Luke said rubbing the back of his neck snapping me back to reality. I stared up at him.

"After Lee I was alone." _I said watching myself sit on a log in the same bloodied clothes from before in a meadow of yellow grass the sun almost setting. _

_"Was this the true reality?" I asked myself looking down to see me crouched down next to the girl I met earlier... Sarah! She wasn't wearing her rose colored glasses just sitting in the corner of a small room hugging her knees terrified._

_"I know how you feel right now. It's one of the worst feelings in the world!" I admitted staring down at her true concern in my eyes. Why? What had she gone through that my mind just wasn't telling me? I skipped back to me holding a gun trembling at the sight of Lee who was begging me to shoot him._

_"This isn't a kidnapping Lee..." I heard a familiar voice say over a sketchy sounding walkie-talkie. My sketchy sounding walkie-talkie. _The one that caused Lee's death. I reminded myself silently now staring at the wooden table I was sitting at. I pushed away my bowl and spoon but continued to sit there staring at the table. I sighed to myself. I was NOT crying in front of a guy I had just met who proceeded to lock a young girl in a shed even though he knew it was wrong.

_"Then what is it?" _There was a long silent pause between my thoughts, Luke, and I.

"It wasn't a kidnapping that caused Lee's death... as the stranger put it. It was a rescue." I said sighing feeling a large weight come off my chest. _I watched myself trudge through the rough terrain and brush my feet scuffing on the rocky path beneath me. I looked into the brush to see that damned dog Sam. _(Don't go over there! Don't go over there!) I said silently to myself thinking somehow it would change what happened.

_I saw my younger stupid nine year old self run up to Lee giving him a fast hug. I pushed back and picked up his details making sure nothing chang- That was when I had first saw he had cut off one of his arms. There was a long pause as I realized the stranger hadn't yet answered Lee's question._

_"A rescue." he said plainly as what looked like a instant video appeared of Lee slicing and slaughtering at walkers back in the crowded Savannah streets. Was he walking towards... The Marsh House? It soon flashed to Lee tackling the stranger who had somehow convinced me he had my parents. Knocking the man to the floor after I had hit the guy upside the head with a lamp. I stood there watching Lee pick up his butcher knife carefully approaching the door that led outside. _This was after he had killed the walker that was awaiting him outside the door trying to get past him so it could take a chomp out of me. _My parents. My eyes widened in disbelief as I remembered how I felt seeing them the first time since the apocalypse had started. _I remembered everything that happened. I remembered seeing Lee collapse to the ground whilst faintly trying to say something although I only heard the words '_Clem! Don't!' _find their way out of his mouth. The tone of music changed to a heroic sound which didn't match how I felt at all. I watched myself slam a baseball bat into the walker's head. A police man walker that Lee had given me directions on how to kill. The music stopped. Was it finally over? The pain this had put me through was the flashback over? I heard low quiet music play as I let out a large *huff* a slow mellow tune played.

_"Oh don't worry... alright." Lee sighed in pain his voice a meer faint whisper of what it used to be. I watched the tears roll down my face wiping the blood splatters off with them as I trembled raising the gun. I aimed how Lee had taught me. I looked to my left closing my eyes tight. I watched my arms tremble and listened to the sobs I was fighting back. _Even now I still felt like crying again.

_"I'll miss you." Lee said looking up at me smiling. I couldn't smile back at that. Not then. Not now. I could hear real pain in his voice as he coughed those few words up._

_"Me too." I managed to say holding back more tears. BANG!_

"Well sounds like he was a real good guy." I heard a broken voiced man manage to mumble out. I looked back my gaze falling to Luke who was still sitting in front of me. Had I been repeating everything that happened?

"How- How did you know what I was thinking about?" I asked looking up at him as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I didn't want to but I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let out an ocean of saltwater tears fall from my eyes.

"I- I've got this sense of what people are thinking about." he said smiling at me from across the table.

"Yeah... he was." I said as I felt two hands wipe away the tears falling down. I looked up to see Luke looking down at me concerned.

"You- You don't usually cry do you?" I shook my head slowly. Here I was telling myself I wasn't going to cry which I hadn't in so long. I wouldn't even cry in front of myself! But here I am breaking down in front of a complete stranger who locked me in a shed... and why exactly? I closed my eyes.

_"I'll miss you..."_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So I pretty much just re-wrote this chapter 'cuz I thought of something better. Tell me what you think about it! :D**

**-_Nuke4Lyfe_**


	23. AJ! Are you okay? PART 1 (Happy end)

I felt a hand warm hand grab on to my arm. I looked back to see Luke looking down at me worried.

"What do _YOU _want?" I asked angrily breaking out of his grasp.

"Care ta explain this little rant?" he asked me. I blushed hard. HELL NO I DIDN'T WANT TO!

"Care to explain why you and Luka were making out on the back bumper?" I asked him an un-amused look on my face as I crossed my arms at him. His face went red and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look if ya will believe me I'll explain everything!" Luke tried to cover up but I saw through it.

"I'm listening." I said not being able to wait for his excuse.

"Yes she kissed me but I pushed away 'cause I knew if you were up you'd be really hurt 'cause..." Luke stopped and kicked a rock sending it spiraling across the hard winter ground.

"Yeah. Right." I said turning back towards the forest about to take off.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked looking up at me.

"Far away from here." I said quietly as I began walking.

"Clem we can talk about this..." he shouted after me we were now half a smile apart.

"NOPE." I replied putting my hands up.

"Well at- at least take AJ." he shouted. I stopped in my tracks my eyes wide at what I just heard. I turned around to look at him. "Clem please. He'll have a better chance with ya then he will with us. Here... here." He said running towards me as he signaled Luka to go get AJ. As Luke got closer he knelt down next to me. He took of Nick's hat and handed it to me.

"Take it... for him." he said looking down at me. I felt my face heat up but quickly pushed back the offer.

"You think I want to take ANYTHING from you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Just... take it anyways." he said looking down at his feet.

"Keep it." I told him as Luka ran towards us and handed me AJ. I turned around and began walking towards the woods. I felt tears burn in my eyes and sting against my cheeks as they fell down. _What the hell was I doing?! Luke and I had been through everything together and I was just going to up and desert him? _I stopped and slowly looked behind me to see Luke still standing there looking at the ground holding on to Nick's hat with his thumbs on the visor and his other fingers underneath the visor. I saw Luka put her arm around him looking down at him. He slowly dropped the hat and turned around walking back to the cabin still looking at the hardened ground Luka following after him. I felt bad. Like kicked in the stomach again bad. I walked towards the hat. I bent down to slowly pick it up AJ still leaning against my uninjured arm. I slowly took off my hat folded it then stuffed it in my back pocket as I put on Nick's. I smiled and turned it backwards remembering when Luke had done this. I looked up at Luke and smiled at him. He was now sitting on the back bumper again Luka with her arm wrapped around him. I saw as a tear trickled down his cheek on to his jeans. I looked away fast and fought back the tears begging to escape. I continued walking the eastern way I had once been running down.

* * *

I was walking carelessly through the silent dark forest. I listened intensely to my surroundings whilst thinking over all the things I screwed up today. I heard the crisp dry leaves crunch under my feet, and the chirps of crickets all around me scattered throughout the darkened forest. I looked down at AJ.

"I'm glad I have you AJ." I whispered my voice cracking as I felt tears roll down my cheek at the memory of when Lee said the exact same thing to me. I paid no attention to my surroundings just focused in on AJ. He hadn't made a sound since I left Luke. He hadn't cried, or made the deep breathing noises he did when he was asleep. He hadn't seemed the same either he kind of seemed almost clay like. But I knew he was alive because every time I nudged him he'd look up at me with angry eyes which made me laugh. _CRASH! _I felt as I fell to the ground landing on my face my arms to their full extent and AJ lying in between them. He started to cry as I slowly got up dazed at what had just happened. I brushed off the legs of my jeans as I heard a groan coming our way. I looked up. No one. I looked down. Someone. A walker missing it's legs was crawling towards AJ. My eyes widened.

"Screw you mother fucker!" I said as I placed my foot on top of its head and got out the hatchet Luke had given me I swung at full extent as it slammed into the walkers head causing blood to splatter everywhere. And I mean _EVERYWHERE. _I heard another groan behind me to see another walker coming my way along with 2 others. It was like they were ganging up on me, blocking me in. One approaching from the west, another the south, and the last one from the north I had NO idea which to go for first. I grabbed AJ and ran towards the one approaching from the west swinging my hatchet into it's neck fiercely as I watched it's head fall to the ground. Now I had a problem though, there were two coming from different directions that were almost on top of me. I swung at the one to my left knocking him flat to the ground stunned I took this as an advantage as I held the hatchet to it's head stepping on it with a medium sounding slicing noise. I quickly picked up the hatchet as I got knocked back on to the dead walker by the alive one I had my back turned to. I laid AJ next to me holding my foot against the walker's chest and pushed away from it my hands around its neck as it tried fiercely to take a large chunk out of my neck. I kicked it back sending him to the ground and gathered my thoughts as I stood up I approached the walker now lying on the ground. I felt anger an anger I hadn't felt in a loooo-ng time, I closed my eyes tightly holding the hatchet above my head as I brought it down towards the walkers head with all my might and pent up anger. I sighed as I placed my hands on my knees panting from all the work I had just done. I heard faint crying behind me.

"AJ!" I yelled running back to him and scooping him up. "A- are you okay?" I whispered tears in my voice. I looked at him, no visible bite marks that I could see nor any torn cloth on his blanket which there would be if a walker bit through it. I held AJ close as I hugged him tightly I walked over to the walker I had killed a few seconds ago and put my foot on its head as I pulled my hatchet out of it with my free arm. _SMACK! _I felt the metal back of the hatchet hit me between the forehead.

"Real smooth Clem." I whispered to myself as I tucked the hatchet in my back pocket and rubbed where the back of it had hit me. I started back towards the cabin. It was stupid trying to run away in the middle of the night, why hadn't I realized that before?


	24. Changes sad end!

Hey guys! If you liked the sad ending or whatever I just thought I should mention that I re-wrote part 3 of it to my liking. (I actually like this ending a lot better now.) Anyways since I don't believe that this comes up as a 'A new chapter was posted/updated I'm telling you here. :P K bai!

-_Nuke4Lyfe_


	25. Wellington PART 2 (Happy end)

I felt myself stumble and trip over the dirt and rocky ground beneath me as I got out of the brush of the woods behind me. I looked desperately around and soon spotted Luke still sitting on the bumper, the best part was Luka wasn't with him. I ran towards him my shoes slapping against the hard frozen ground beneath them. He looked up and smiled slightly at me as I hugged him quickly AJ in between us.

"What made ya decide to come back?" Luke asked happily after a moment of pure silence. I broke away from the hug and hopped up on the bumper with him cuddling close for not only warmth but also safety.

"I almost got bit! AJ TOO!" I exclaimed still out of breath from the long sprint that I had just pulled off.

"Holy shit, are you two alright?" he asked worried. I nodded and swallowed hard still gasping for air.

"We were... just about to head out." Luke told me his soft voice settling me into a calmer mood. It was like silky melted chocolate. Why was it such a guilty pleasure? Did I like... like Luke before I lost my memory partially? Probably judging from the fact that a rush of that feeling of butterflies-in-your-stomach came over me and pulled me under. I dug my nails into his shirt and buried my head into it too feeling tears about to start flowing out.

"NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN, AND NEVER LET ME LEAVE YOU!" I shouted into his shirt my voice so muffled I wasn't sure he understood. I felt him wrap an arm around me and pull me into a hug.

"I won't Clem. I won't." he said. Silence filled the air in between us as my sobbing stopped. Nothing but pure silence.

"I need you to be strong though. Can you be strong right now?" he asked me. I nodded and wiped away a few more tears before smiling at him.

"I missed you." I said quietly.

"I missed you too Clem." he said as he hopped off the bumper and set me on the ground.

"Are we going to Wellington?" I asked partially happy partially sad. He nodded and opened the back door of the truck for me to climb in which I did. Lily, Glenn, Mike and _Luka... _Jack, Christa and Nicholas all came out, each of them carrying a duffel bag.

"Clem? I thought you left!" I heard Luka exclaim dropping her duffel bag on the ground with a large thud. I ignored her and instead put my feet up on the console whilst crossing my arms staring straight ahead.

"It's fine, you don't gotta talk to me if you don't want to." Luka said. "I mean if I had a crush on someone and then my friend kissed them I'd be pretty pissed too." I darted my head at her and furrowed my eyebrows. Luke's face went red hearing as the last part 'if I had a crush on someone' came out of Luka's mouth.

"Wait a minute you do-"

"Shut up." I said painfully as I stared up at the ceiling of the truck desperately wanting this conversation to end. Luka chuckled.

"You didn't know that?" she asked and Luke shook his head no but also yes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked a confused look on her face.

"I just, I did know but like I- I thought she'd probably be over it by now and so I-"

"Luke shut up!" I shouted again my face burning. Luka was grinning from ear to ear as she hopped into the passenger seat and threw her duffel bag into the back with me. Lily sat in the drivers seat, Jack back with me along with Luke and Christa. Nicholas, Mike, and Glenn all sat in the far back, like the outside of the truck. I looked up at Jack who was sitting to my right. He was grinning widely his eyes squinting almost.

"You like Lu-uke, You like Luke!" Jack teased. I felt my face burn red again as I slapped a hand over Jack's mouth.

"I knew it! You do like him don't you!" Jack said his voice muffled by my hand.

"JACK SHUT UP!" I whined clenching my teeth. I heard a chuckle and looked to my left to see Luke a half smile on his face which was also red.

"What?" I asked harshly. He just shook his head at me still smiling.

"Hey she's got a point at least." Christa butted in. We all turned and face her as her face lit up red too. "I mean like, at least she doesn't like Jack, that'd be a fatal flaw." Christa said.

"HEY!" he shouted trying to get at her but his seatbelt restraining him. Christa laughed. "I take strong offense to that Missy!" he said leaning back in his seat his arms crossed.

"Why? Do you LOOOOOVE her?" I asked making him blush widely.

"No I- just- I..." Jack struggled to get words out.

"Awww... Jack has a crush on Christa." I teased making his face turn a deeper red.

"Shut up." Jack said pouting. "You like Luke so I wouldn't be talking."

"Yeah but at least I don't stutter about it." I said grinning. Jack and I turned our heads to Luke and Christa who were cracking up behind us.

"Hey you two, quit it! I don't wanna be hearing about crushes the whole ride." Luka shouted from the front.

"Luka likes Luke!" Jack and I said at the same time.

"No I mean- I- GUYS STOP THIS SHIT!" she shouted her face bright red.

"Lets be honest everyone has a crush on Luke." I said.

"Yeah!" they all agreed besides Luke who's face was bright red like he was being pinpointed as the target, and Lily who had oddly been quiet the whole time. I opened the back window.

"Glenn, Mike, Nick!" I shouted. "Do you agree that everyone has a crush on Luke?" I asked. Glenn laughed and Mike looked confused. Nicholas blushed which was... odd. "Do you?" I asked. Glenn and Nick agreed but Mike still looked confused and lost which I let him be.

"They agreed. Besides Mike, he seemed lost. But that's only temporary!" I told them.

"What was their first reaction?" Lily asked. The first thing she'd said the entire drive.

"Why?"

"Those guys tend to have interest first reactions to things." she explained. "Like sometimes it uncovers something they've been hiding and stuff." Lily explained. I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see.

"Well, Mike looked lost, Glenn laughed and Nick blushed." I said. Luke's eyes went wide and not quite a frown or a smile was on his face. Lily almost choked, as she recovered she soon piggybacked on my answer.

Lily: Nick *Cough* *Chest pound* Nick blushed? *Embarrassed for Nick smile*

Me: Yeah, why?

Luke: (Silence)

Christa: No wonder we couldn't find a girl he liked.

Me: Wait... so you're saying...

Lily: *hysterical laughing*

Nicholas: *Pouting in the back his arms crossed*

Me: Everyone DOES have a crush on Luke.

Jack: I've known him since forever, how have you guys not picked up on that before?

Me: *Eyes wide* Holy shit,

Luke: *Frowns* Clem don't swear. It's not ladylike.

Me: I'm not ladylike though.

I felt the truck come to a halt as a speaker in front of us told us to stop. Lily stopped the truck and we all got out holding our hands in the air.

"Approach the gate. And don't even THINK about pulling out a weapon." The woman on the intercom said. As we got closer the woman came into view.

"How do we join?" I asked as we stood below a windowish gap above us.

"You're just in luck. I'm Edith, who are you guys?" Edith asked.

"I'm Clementine, that's Luke, over there is Luka, there's Christa, that's Jack, Nick, Glenn, Mike, Lily, and the most important of all little AJ." I said pointing to each person as I said their name. Edith came down and opened the gate for us.

"You're just in luck, a few weeks ago we weren't accepting new members."

"Glad we came this week then." Luke said a light smile on his face that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside even though he wasn't smiling to me.

"Oh Luke!" I shouted taking off Nick's hat and handing it back to him as I pulled out my own. He smiled.

"Thanks." he said as we all walked in to safety. So we thought.


End file.
